Hilos del Destino Libro I Regalo de Generosidad
by losnuevemundosdelrey
Summary: este fic no es mio pero como el lugar donde lo vi ya no esta yo lo resubi,asi que si alguien conoce al dueño diganle que per don por subirlo pero es un fin interesante-hechos del pasado recuerdos de una epoca olvidada yo lo tenia todo felicidad,amor y una gran amistad pero el destino siempe te encuentra esta es la historia de la primera y ultima de mi especie ,yo soy sunset shimmer
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1 revelando la verdad

sunset ahora convertida en el unico demonio que existe se d cuenta que debe decirles atodas la verda no puede ocultar

su secreto debe contrles lo que y en lo que se a convertido ella esta asustada

acambiado despues de absorver el nucleo de su ermano ella tomo sus poderes y recuerdos ella ahora no tiene limites para

loque puede hacer o crear y esta asuatada de ser crontrolada por su poder

pero confia en sus amigas

han pasado dos dias desde que derroto a wane desde esa noche no regreso ala escuela o a casa de la diretora ocillo estaba

preocupado por su maestra ella se encontraba enfrente de la escuela ela debia darexplicaciones a todos no sabia si le crerian o como reccionarian al saber la verdad pero debia confrontarlas ella tenia lo que habia estado buscando toda su vida y no iba aperderlo nunca

en la direccion estabn celestia luna y las mane six hablando del asunto de la desaparicion de sunset llevaba dos dias

sin regresar acasa o ala escuela estaban muy preocupadas discutien que asuntos tomar celestia declaraba que no podian ir ala policia porque sunset no tenia papeles de su exisecia alli ella era de la otra equestria y todas sabian que nohabia

como hbia estado viviendo sin papeles twilight estaba muy procupada ella creia que se habia de ese mundo y no iva

a volver de repente la puerta de la oficina se habrio y entro la persona que habian estado buscando

sunset saludo atodas mientras fue recibida de difernetes formas

pinki pie la abrazo fuertemente

flutershy lloro de alegria al verla

rarity que estaba sentada dio un salto de dicha al verla

rainbow dash se enojo con ella por que habia desaparecido

apple jack calmo a rainbow pero confrontando a sunset por su desaparicion

twilight la abofeteo frente a todos enojada y triste por que penso que se habia ido sin despedirse de ella

celesti y luna la calmaron pero preguntando donde habia estado sunset se separo de pinki se dirigo a una de las sillas

tomo asiento y con una mirada serie se puso acontar lo que habia pasado la llegada de ocillo la historia de su origen su verdadero padre su pelea con wane el uso de sus poderes como habia dado vida atales criaturas el contrato de wane con las chicas y posterior mente la muerte de este mismo

las presentes no creian lo que habian escuchado que sunset fuese un demonio que tenia el poder para crear mundos viajar

por el tiempo el espacio y las realidades asu antojo era dificil de creer todas estaban dudando entonces un gato aparecio

de la nada y les dijo que era verdad todas se sorprendieron del gato que hablaba

el gato se pesento como ocillo yo soy una creacion de ser superior mi nombre es ocillo lo que maestra estar diciendo es verdad ella ser un demonio ser superior alo que los presentes entender que no estaba jugando

pero que sunset fuera u demonio todavia no lo podian creer

h twi fue la que pregunto si habia cambiado alo que sunset respondio que no todavia seguia siendo la chic que se procupaba de sus amigas pero queria que lo mantuvieran en secreto por que no sabia como iban a reaccionar las personas alo que todas asienten sunset se iva aretirar por el resto del dia mañana regresaria a clases como de costumbre pero solo queria regresar asu casa

despues de la escuela las mane sseven se encontraban el el parke platicando

asi que la razon por la que estabas tan rara el la piyamada fue por que fuiste apelear dijo aplejack asi es respondio sunset sabia que tendria que detener a wane

rarity no podia creer que la persona que conocieron en el colegio las ubiera engañado para atacar asu amiga aloque todas asienten pero pinky todavia no podia creer que sunset fuera un demonio estaba sorprendida como el resto.

sunset pregunto si ahora la veian de forma diferente pero pinky respondio que asus ojos seguia siendo la misma chica que deseaba tener amigos alo quetodas dijieron que era su preciada amiga que no importa si es una pony de otro mundo o un demonio o un dios para ellas ella era su preciada e inseparable amiga entonces lloro unas lagrimas de sus ojos mientras sonreia ella habia encontrado lo que siempre habia estado buscando un hogar una familia un lugar al que pertenecer en ese momento era realmente felis.

un dias atras en el lugar de la batalla

se encontraban varios grupos de invstigadores encontraron restos de las criaturas que wane uso contra sunset

cientifico a no puedo creer las muestras que hemos allado no son nada como lo que existe en este mundo y los rastros de energia son totalmente desconocidos no se parecen aningun tipo de energia que exista en este planeta es lo que ivas adecir verdad profesor dijo un honbre de actitud serie y fria

comandante sombra a llegado si fue una verdadea sorpresa que hubieramos encontrado esto son restos facinntes y los rastros de energia son increibles no se comparan anada que haya visto en le pasado quien es el joven que lo acompaña señor a el es el nuevo mienbro del equipo de busquea sera el quien se encargara de atrapar al objetivo

ha entonces tiene una pista de donde se encuentra la criatura que hizo esto.

si se encuentra en una ciudad cercana llamada ponyville mañana en lamañana iremos a investigar esa ciudad comandante que tipo de criatura estamos buscano por lo que veo toda esta destruccion y los restos de estas criaturas no me imagino que hizo esto adecir verdad no tengo ni idea pero con los rastros de energia y las lecturas de la noche pasada algo es seguro es una criatura sumamente poderosa como nada que se aiga visto teniente shining su mision sera buscar a esta criatura y atraparla sino puede eliminela es peligrosa entendido teniente si hare lo que este ami alcance para cumplir la mision

conque ponyville ah pasado tiempo desde que regrese acasa como estarn todos.


	2. Todo empieza por un solo nombre

Hilos del Destino Libro I Regalo de Generosidad

By Sundance Moonlight

Cuando Twilight recibe una carta de Celestia, su vida cambia al enterarse de que debe criar a una poni fuera de lo común. Pero al descubrir que el libro de los orígenes de esta cría fue escrito por Sunset Shimmer, la ira la domina, y sus amigas no saben por qué. ¿Qué hubo entre Sunset y Twilight en el pasado Y ¿Pueden las chicas criar a una pequeña cuyo mundo es solo oscuridad

Rated Fiction T - Spanish - DramaMystery - Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze - Chapters 3 - Words 6,488 - Reviews 12 - Favs 7 - Follows 8 - Updated Oct 10 - Published Jul 6 - id 11363437

Prev Next

Capítulo 2 Todo empieza por un solo nombre.

-¿Una poni albina Nunca había oído hablar de esa raza- Dijo Applejack con asombro.

-Es normal que no hayas oído hablar de ellos, Applejack. Casi nadie sabe de su existencia, y no hay casi libros referentes al tema en cuestión. Es una raza nueva, pero al mismo tiempo casi extinta. Son muy pocos los que quedan, nadie sabe por qué- Explicó Twilight. Sus ojos se movían hacia atrás y hacia delante, recorriendo cada letra. Cada palabra, cada frase que su mentora había plasmado en esa carta.

Estaba más que feliz de aceptar el cuidado de la pequeña, si eso implicaba más cosas que aprender. Ella no sabía mucho acerca de los ponis albinos, pero esta potranca le daría la oportunidad de estudiar esta nueva especie.

-Hay una parte de la carta en la que Celestia menciona que esa bebé es más pequeña que nuestras hermanas. ¿Es algo natural- Preguntó Rarity, sacando a Twilight de sus cavilaciones.

-No lo sé- Contestó, y despegó su mirada de la carta, centrando su atención en el resto de la pandilla. -Pero creo que podemos averiguarlo. Tal vez pueda encontrar un libro acerca de los ponis albinos.

-¿Qué no dijiste que no había casi libros referentes al tema- Preguntó Rainbow con confusión.

-Sí, lo dije, pero tal vez yo tenga uno de esos ejemplares- Respondió la princesa. Volvió a enrollar el pergamino, dejándolo a un lado, y luego comenzó a pasearse por los estantes de la biblioteca, buscando algún libro que le pudiera servir para comenzar su investigación.

-Ponis albinos, ponis albinos… ¡Ajá! ¡Lo tengo!- Exclamó, sacando un grueso libro de uno de los estantes de historia, titulado Mi leyenda, nuestra leyenda. El origen de los ponis albinos. Encantada con el título, iba a mostrárselo a sus amigas, pero se detuvo antes de colocarlo en el suelo, ojeándolo curiosamente.

-Eh...Este libro no estaba aquí antes- Murmuró para sí misma. -Nunca lo había visto, pero tal vez fuera de los que vinieron en la nueva colección que Cadance le había enviado tan generosamente la semana pasada.

Restándole poca importancia al hecho de que no había visto nunca ese libro en la biblioteca, Twilight lo colocó en el suelo para que sus amigas y Spike pudieran verlo de cerca. Abrió el libro en la primera página, quedándose maravillada ante lo que veía, y Spike y sus amigas estaban aún más encantados.

-Wow, nunca creí que diría esto, pero... ¡Qué linda foto!- Exclamó Rainbow, acercándose junto a Twilight, y pronto los demás se les unieron para echar un vistazo a la fotografía en cuestión.

La imagen estaba en blanco y negro, pero se podía ver claramente a una pequeña poni, incluso más pequeña que las mane, pero que a Twilight y el resto de la pandilla les resultaba extrañamente familiar.

Era una poni de una preciosa tonalidad dorada, con ojos de un brillante color esmeralda. Su melena, rizada y con una tonalidad entre rojo y amarillo, parecía como si reflejase el mismo atardecer en todo su esplendor. Su cutie marck era un sol resplandeciente, con los colores rojo y oro siendo divididos por una línea sinuosa. En su frente tenía un gran cuerno blanco, el cual brillaba con una cálida aura amarilla. Pero lo más sorprendente era el hecho de que tenía unas inmensas alas en su espalda que no parecían comunes. Estaban hechas de luz y fuego, pero al mismo tiempo parecían estar hechas de unas largas y hermosas plumas doradas, como las plumas de los fénix.

-Oigan ¿soy yo o es que parece que esa poni me resulta...Conocida de algo- Preguntó Applejack, siendo la primera en hablar.

-Yo pienso lo mismo. Quizás esté equivocada, pero me pareció ver a esa poni en algún lado...Aunque ella no era realmente una poni- Dijo Fluttershy tímidamente.

-Esa poni... ¿Por qué parece como si la conociera de antes- Se preguntó la princesa Twilight, sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Saben ¡Ella se parece a nuestra amiga Sunset Shimmer! ¿No recuerdan cuando vino a robarle la corona a Twilight y al final se convirtió en un demonio pero luego volvió a la normalidad y se arrepintió de sus actos ¡Oh! ¿Y recuerdan cuando Sunset se hizo amiga de nuestras contrapartes del otro mundo y ella junto con Twilight derrotaron a las Dazzlings ¡Oh, oh! ¿Y no recuerdan cuando se transformó en una especie de ángel y ave fénix y derrotó a Midnight Sparkle, la contraparte de Twilight en los juegos de la amistad ¡Uy! ¿Y recuerdan cuando Twilight nos contó que el ver a su contraparte humana fue la segunda cosa más extraña después de ese viaje entre dimensiones que ocasionó Starlight Glimmer- Exclamó de una manera apresurada Pinkie Pie, deteniéndose finalmente para tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

-Sí, Pinkie...Lo recordamos. Rainbow se acarició las sienes, tratando de recuperarse después de haber oído tanta palabra junta saliendo de su amiga. Habían pasado los años, pero ella todavía no se acostumbraba del todo. -Pero no creo que ella esté en ese libro, eso sería ridículo.

-Bueno, pero olvidemos eso. ¡A quién le importa si nos resultaba familiar o no! ¿Qué no vieron su melena ¡Está para morirse!- Exclamó Rarity, con una sonrisa soñadora.

-Hey, chicas, será mejor que lean lo que dice más arriba de la foto- Dijo Spike, señalando el nombre en la portada del libro. -Tal vez esto les interese.

Las chicas se miraron, y luego asintieron. Observaron la fotografía a detalle, pudiéndose leer el nombre de la poni protagonista en la imagen más arriba.

Al lado del título del libro, justo arriba de la ilustración de la poni misteriosa, se podía leer lo siguiente.

En el exterior, sin duda soy diferente, pero por dentro soy una poni más. Puedo sentir emociones, al igual que todos ustedes, pero a un nivel mayor. Soy fuerte, pero frágil al mismo tiempo. Puedo ser cruel y manipuladora, cuando mi lado frío y calculador toma el control de mí, pero también puedo ser una gran amiga y alguien con mucho amor para dar, cuando mi lado más cálido y dulce está presente en mí. Yo soy la fundadora de mi raza, a pesar de ser tan joven. Soy como el día y la noche, diferente en apariencia, pero igual a nivel espiritual. Hoy, quiero compartir la leyenda de los ponis albinos, con todos aquellos que estén leyendo esto. Y aquí, por causa de mi nombre, es donde comienza mi historia, nuestra historia. Mi nombre es…Sunset Shimmer…

Prev Next

Name

Type your review for this chapter here...

Post Review As


	3. Capítulo 3 La soledad duele

Hilos del Destino Libro I Regalo de Generosidad

By Sundance Moonlight

Cuando Twilight recibe una carta de Celestia, su vida cambia al enterarse de que debe criar a una poni fuera de lo común. Pero al descubrir que el libro de los orígenes de esta cría fue escrito por Sunset Shimmer, la ira la domina, y sus amigas no saben por qué. ¿Qué hubo entre Sunset y Twilight en el pasado Y ¿Pueden las chicas criar a una pequeña cuyo mundo es solo oscuridad

Rated Fiction T - Spanish - DramaMystery - Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze - Chapters 3 - Words 6,488 - Reviews 12 - Favs 7 - Follows 8 - Updated Oct 10 - Published Jul 6 - id 11363437

Prev

¡Hola lectores!

¡He aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta hermosa historia! ¡Espero que les guste, no duden en dejar reviews! Cualquier opinión es bienvenida. ¡Gracias a los que le dan follow y fav a la historia, recomienden a más lectores! ¡Me haría muy feliz eso! ¡Por cierto, deseémosle un muy feliz cumpleaños número cinco a MLP!

Bueno, ahora sí, y sin más que decir, los dejo leer. ¡Que lo disfruten!

P.D Mlp no me pertenece a mí, los personajes son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust.

…

…

…

…

Capítulo 3 La soledad duele.

-Me retracto, Pinkie. Tenías razón sobre Sunset Shimmer- Dijo Rainbow, acercándose el libro a la cara y leyendo el nombre de nuevo. -Pero todavía me resulta difícil de asimilar...-

-¿Pero qué corrales fue lo que acabo de leer ¿Leí bien o es que mis ojos no vieron con claridad las letras- Preguntó Applejack, con los ojos abiertos de par en par al leer el nombre que aparecía en el libro.

-No tontita, ¡fue real! Y yo se los dije. ¿Ya ven No me querían creer- Dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa.

-Esto es…Bueno…Inesperado- Dijo Fluttershy, releyendo por tercera vez el nombre.

-Yo lo sabía- Spike aplaudió para sí mismo con una sonrisa. -Sabía que no podía ser otra poni, la reconocería donde fuera.

-¡Díganme que es un sueño, díganmelo! ¡Esa de ahí no puede ser la Sunset Shimmer que yo conozco! Tiene una melena muy bella para ser ella. ¡Lo admito, envidio su belleza!- Exclamó Rarity, para luego desmayarse en el sofá de la biblioteca de una manera un tanto exagerada.

-Sí…Esa de ahí es Sunset Shimmer- Dijo de repente Twilight, con el odio reflejado en sus ojos. -La traidora, que no vale una mierda. Debería haberla encerrado en el Tártaro…-

-Wow, ¡detente ahí, terrón de azúcar!- Exclamó Applejack con sorpresa. -¿Te estás poniendo algo agresiva, no lo crees-

Twilight no le contestó. A cambio, le dio una mirada en blanco, pero Applejack podía sentir la ira emanando de ella.

-Um...Twilight ¿por qué dices eso de Sunny- Preguntó Fluttershy tímidamente.

-¡No la llames así! No merece la amistad de nadie. ¡No merece nada!- Gritó ella, sobresaltando a la pegaso amarilla quien se escondió detrás de Rainbow Dash.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Twilight ¡Fluttershy solo estaba haciendo una pregunta!- Gritó Rainbow con furia.

-Y yo se la contesté con la verdad. ¡Sunset Shimmer es lo que es, un demonio salido del Tártaro! ¡No es un ángel como ustedes creen!-

-¿Qué ¿Querida, por qué hablas así de ella ¡Sunset es un amor!- Espetó Rarity, quien acababa de recuperarse de su dramatismo inicial.

-¿Nadie entiende que ella es una maldita traidora ¡Toda nuestra amistad fue una farsa! ¡Si supieran lo que ella ha hecho, no la defenderían como lo están haciendo ahora!- Exclamó Twilight, con la cara enrojecida por la rabia.

-Cariño, cuida tu lenguaje delante de mí- Advirtió Rarity, levantando una pezuña para silenciar a su amiga. -No pensé que tendrías un vocabulario tan...Extenso.

La princesa simplemente ignoró lo que su amiga le había dicho, dándole la espalda y resoplando con enojo.

-Twilight, ¿eso fue muy fuerte, no crees ¿Por qué nos traicionaría Sunset es realmente dulce- Dijo Fluttershy, reuniendo el valor suficiente para salir de detrás de Rainbow y acercarse a su amiga, colocándole una pezuña en el hombro.

-¡Sí! ¡Sunset es una gran amiga y muy divertida!- Añadió Pinkie, saltando en su lugar.

-Sí, sí, sí…Claro. Miren, Sunset Shimmer no es nada. Solo es una chica sedienta de poder. Fingió al decir que se había redimido. Todo fue una farsa- Contestó Twilight, con veneno en sus palabras.

-¿Pero por qué le tienes tanto odio, cubito de azúcar- Preguntó Applejack, tratando de no perder la paciencia.

No le agradaba para nada la forma en la que Twilight hablaba de Sunset. Las chicas la habían conocido unos años antes tras los juegos de la amistad, cuando Twilight la trajo de visita. Para Applejack y el resto de las mane, ella fue un encanto. Una poni amable, de buen corazón y siempre dispuesta a ayudar, a pesar de que había cometido algunos errores en el pasado.

-¡Sí! ¿Por qué estás tan molesta con ella, Twi Sunset es una amiga muy fiel, creo que es la poni más leal que conozco. Además, es muy agradable y…- Spike, quien había estado callado durante toda la conversación, fue silenciado por una mirada helada por parte de la princesa.

-¿Saben Mejor leamos el resto del libro, no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Todos la miraron, sin entender nada, pero Twilight simplemente los ignoró y pasó a la siguiente página del libro. Sin más remedio, dejaron el tema y se dispusieron a leer.

…

En la siguiente página había una ilustración de una enorme pradera cubierta por completo de nieve, pero el frío no parecía afectar a los animales que corrían alegremente por el lugar o a las innumerables flores que crecían allí. La pradera estaba rodeada de montañas nevadas, dándole un aspecto agradable. Había algunas cabañas en aquel lugar, que estaban hechas de ladrillos resistentes al frío invernal.

A pesar de que el cielo estaba completamente cubierto por nubes blancas, en una pequeña parte de la inmensa pradera, en lo que parecía una pequeña villa la nieve no podía entrar. Parecía como si algo protegiese a la aldea del frío, como una especie de magia antigua.

Esta aldea, ubicada en las fronteras de Equestria es conocida como la Villa del Sol, se leía en la página. El lugar donde yo nací, y hoy en día, es el hogar de todos los ponis albinos. Está protegida por una barrera mágica especial que he creado yo misma para protegerlos de cualquier peligro, incluso del frío, pero bueno, comenzaré por…Contar mi historia, supongo…

Yo nací en una familia muy humilde, pero llena de amor para dar. Mi madre era Radiant Sunset, una unicornio amarilla, de ojos azules y melena dorada. Su cutie marck era una pluma de oro. Mi padre era Glare Shimmer, un unicornio de color rojo, de ojos verdes y melena azulada. Su cutie marck era un pergamino enrollado. Ambos fueron los consejeros reales de la princesa Celestia en su momento, pero cuando mis padres decidieron formar una familia, regresaron al mismo lugar donde habían nacido, comenzando así, juntos una nueva vida, aunque todavía ayudaban a la princesa con lo que podían desde la distancia. También tenía dos hermanas mayores, llamadas Daylight Shimmer y Dawn Shimmer. Siendo la menor, yo era la consentida de la familia. Nací siendo una unicornio cualquiera, común y corriente; crecía y me desarrollaba como cualquier bebé, excepto que era más pequeña que los potrillos recién nacidos, pero mis padres no parecían preocuparse. Por lo demás mi desarrollo era normal, aunque admito que era mucho más inteligente y estaba más avanzada que los demás potros de mi edad. Yo aprendí a hablar, leer y escribir a los cinco meses de edad, cuando el resto de los ponis normalmente aprenden aquello al año de nacer. Pero en lo que me destacaba, especialmente, era en el uso de la magia. A los dos meses y medio de edad, yo ya podía realizar hechizos sencillos, tales como la levitación. Luego, aprendí otros más complicados, como transformar los objetos a mi alrededor e incluso era capaz de teletransportarme, a pesar de que luego no supiera dónde me encontraba. Fuera de eso, yo estaba creciendo feliz, sana, pero no fue sino hasta que mis padres notaron algo en mí. Algo que cambiaría mi corta vida para siempre…

…

Todo comenzó cuando yo tenía unos nueve meses de edad. Mi madre estaba jugando conmigo en mi habitación, haciéndome rodar en una alfombra. Los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba, y no había ni una nube en el cielo. Parecía que iba a ser un día más de juegos y diversión para mí, hasta que…Ocurrió la tragedia...

-Muy bien cariño, es suficiente diversión por el momento. Alguien aquí necesita dormir una siesta- Dijo mi madre cariñosamente, sonriendo al verme bostezar. Ella me hizo levitar con su magia, alzándome hacia su rostro y mirándome a los ojos con amor.

Instintivamente, traté de devolverle la mirada, pero no pude. ¿Me había caído algo en los ojos No tenía sentido. Hace un momento estaba jugando con mamá, y mi visión estaba perfecta. Y de repente…No podía ver absolutamente nada de luz.

¿Dónde estaba el rostro de mamá ¿A dónde se había ido todo ¿Por qué estaba tan oscuro

Me froté los ojos con mi pezuña, esperando que se me aclarase la vista, pero nada.

-Sunny, ¿estás bien cariño- Oí la voz de mi madre, que parecía estar frente a mí, pero yo no podía verla.

-Mamita… ¿Por qué está todo oscuro- Pregunté suavemente, sintiendo las lágrimas de temor invadiendo mis ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres, bebita- Preguntó ella, sonando preocupada.

-¿Ya es de noche No puedo ver el sol ¿y dónde está tu cara- Pregunté, empezando a sentir un ardor increíblemente doloroso en mis ojos.

-No…Bebé, todavía es de día…Y mi cara está en frente de ti ¿puedes verme- Su voz angustiada solo me asustó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-No…M mamá, me duelen los ojos…- Murmuré, con las lágrimas fluyendo libremente.

Sentí como ella me arrullaba suavemente, moviéndose en la habitación. Me acurruqué contra ella, comenzando a llorar en voz alta. Al principio era un llanto suave, pero luego empezó a hacerse más y más audible. El dolor de mis ojos iba en aumento, sentía como si me estuvieran quemando los párpados. Trataba de abrirlos, pero simplemente no podía.

-Sunny, princesa… ¿Qué tienes ¿Algo te duele- Preguntó mi padre, entrando en la habitación al oír mi llanto.

-No puede ver- Susurró mamá, con las lágrimas de ella cayendo sobre mi rostro.

-¿Cómo- Preguntó él, alarmado.

-Dice que le duelen los ojos…-

Mi padre me acarició el rostro con suavidad, tratando de tranquilizarme, pero no servía de nada.

-Sunny, cielo…Dime ¿puedes ver esto- Preguntó él, acariciándome los ojos con amor. Parecía que lo que me estaba intentando mostrar era una especie de luz que salía de su cuerno, pues pude escuchar el sonido de la magia siendo liberada.

-N…No…No puedo abrir mis ojitos, me duele mucho…- Dije entre lágrimas, sintiendo de repente algo frío en mis ojos, pero a la vez era agradable y suave.

Al sentir el tacto de aquella cosa fría, dejé de llorar inmediatamente, pero comencé a sentir temor de nuevo.

¿Qué era lo que sentía en mis ojos ¿Iba a perder la vista para siempre

-No tengas miedo, pequeña poni- Dijo una voz femenina y angelical, resonando en la habitación.

Al instante una ola de tranquilidad increíble invadió mi ser, haciéndome saber que todo iba a estar bien.

Pude oír como mis padres gritaron con asombro y temor, viendo algo, o alguien más en la habitación.

-No teman, que he venido a ayudar.

Su voz era increíblemente suave, como un susurro del viento.

Ella me tocó el rostro, dándome una breve caricia, seguida de una sonrisa amable. Al instante, el dolor desapareció completamente, y caí en un profundo sueño.

…

Desde entonces…Mi vida cambió radicalmente. Descubrí, a una edad muy temprana, que yo no era como el resto de los ponis. Yo no era como mamá, papá o incluso como Daylight. No era como Dawn…Era diferente. Descubrí que la misteriosa voz que me había hablado ese día cuando comenzó todo, se llamaba Golden Star, quien no era una poni, como yo pensaba en un principio. En realidad era una fénix, un ave bella y majestuosa. Ella me explicó lo que había ocurrido ese día, y aunque era imposible para mí entender aquello teniendo tan solo nueve meses de edad, más tarde lo entendería. Me contó que la razón por la que había perdido la vista se debió principalmente a que mis ojos no estaban desarrollados. Según ella, mis ojos no eran comunes, eran como los ojos de un ave fénix, pero sin embargo tenían el desarrollo de los ojos de un unicornio corriente. Resulta que los fénix tienen un sentido de la vista más agudo que los ponis, por lo que, si los ojos no se desarrollan adecuadamente, la retina puede desprenderse y hacer que la visión desaparezca. Por fortuna yo pude recuperar la visión con ayuda de una poción que Golden me dio. Esta poción es conocida como Brisa Floral, que está hecha a base del extracto de una flor muy antigua y hermosa, que posee propiedades mágicas. Es conocida como la flor Light Eyes, y dicha flor fue usada para calmar el dolor de mis ojos ese día. Esta es una planta que es inofensiva para los fénix y los albinos, pero para los ponis o los seres humanos puede ser potencialmente letal. Esa poción tenía que beberla todos los días, llevarla conmigo en todo momento para evitar una recaída. Y aquí viene la parte más difícil de contar…

Yo no era una poni común, sino una poni albina, que era la mezcla entre un fénix y un poni. Los ponis albinos son criaturas realmente puras, con un inmenso poder, pero también son frágiles y se corrompen con facilidad. Según Golden, yo era la fundadora de esta hermosa especie, que en ese tiempo ni siquiera Celestia sabía que existía. Cuando yo nací, era como cualquier poni bebé, excepto que era más pequeña que la mayoría, pero más inteligente, no obstante. Pero luego, con el paso de los años, comencé a notar muchas diferencias. A los nueve meses y medio de edad y tras haber perdido la vista parcialmente, estaba practicando magia, haciéndome levitar a mí misma, pero no sé qué fue lo que salió mal y terminé con unas grandes y emplumadas alas de fénix en mi espalda. Y luego la marca, mi cutie marck…Esa marca que todos los pequeños anhelaban. A los cinco años yo obtuve la mía, la cual era un sol, con los colores rojo y oro siendo divididos por una línea. Todos los ponis que tengan la marca del sol, están destinados a ser mitad poni, mitad fénix eternamente. Sí, Celestia no es una poni albina y ella tiene la marca del sol, pero eso fue debido a que a ella se le encomendó la tarea de controlar el astro mayor por toda la eternidad. Pero se afirma que cualquier poni que tenga la misma marca, por muy diferente que pueda ser, es descendiente de la raza albina. Para todos los afectados esto es una maldición. Al ser portadores de esta marca y ser mitad fénix, nosotros tenemos la inmortalidad. A los quinientos años de edad, y tal como los fénix comunes, nosotros envejecemos, nuestras plumas se desvanecen en el aire, y luego nos encendemos en llamas, resurgiendo de las cenizas poco después, siendo jóvenes de nuevo…

Claro que iba a ser duro para mí el ver morir a mis padres, hermanas y amigos, sabiendo que yo iba a perdurar miles de años. Y para no pensar en eso…Me encerré en mis estudios tras mudarme a Canterlot con mi familia, olvidándome completamente de quién era en realidad y de que yo no era una poni cualquiera, incluso mis alas emplumadas parecieron desvanecerse. A los seis años de edad, la princesa Celestia me aceptó en la Escuela para Unicornios Superdotados, convirtiéndome así en su alumna personal. El resto de la historia, ya la saben todos. Estudié sin descanso, me vi en un espejo como una princesa, traicioné a Celestia, viajé hacia otro mundo, controlé a los humanos a mi antojo, robé una corona mágica que a la vez era un elemento de la armonía, intenté conquistar Equestria, fui golpeada por el arco iris de la armonía, me redimí, salvé a la escuela de unas sirenas mágicas, y recuperé mi forma de fénix al derrotar a Midnight Sparkle, la parte oscura de la Twilight Sparkle humana. Como dije previamente, nosotros somos fáciles de corromper, y este fue mi caso. Pero mi pasado no es ahora, mi pasado no es hoy, y el futuro es lo que me define. Lo importante es quién soy, no quién era. Aunque sé que he cometido errores en el pasado, hoy soy alguien diferente de lo que solía ser. No sé qué es lo que me depara el futuro, pero sé que serán cosas buenas…

…

-Qué…Increíble, nunca pensé…Que Sunset sería alguien tan…-

-¿Impresionante- Completó Rainbow, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Tú lo has dicho, querida. Y gracias por completar mi frase- Sonrió Rarity, dándole un toquecito en el hombro a su amiga. -Pero sí, su historia es impresionante, no tengo palabras para describir lo que sentí al leerla.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Dijo Spike con una sonrisa.

-¡Tienes razón!- Exclamó Pinkie Pie. -¿Quién iba a pensar que la villana de Canterlot High tuviese una historia tan increíble-

-Para mí la historia fue agradable- Sonrió Fluttershy.

-Honestamente, yo creo que Sunset Shimmer tiene más sabiduría y conocimiento de la vida que todos nosotros. Esa chica valora lo que tiene, sabiendo que algún día sus padres y hermanas van a fallecer y ella vivirá durante miles de años- Dijo Applejack, quitándose el sombrero en señal de respeto.

-Uy, sí…Claro que lo hace.

Todos miraron a Twilight fijamente, como si acabase de decir la peor anécdota de los tiempos.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa, terrón de azúcar ¿Por qué esa mirada- Preguntó la poni naranja con evidente exasperación.

-Lo dije antes y lo repetiré…Si supieran lo que ha hecho Sunset Shimmer, no pensarían igual que ahora. ¡Se hace la inocente para cubrir sus pecados! ¡Es una sádica, una buena para nada! Ella es un monstruo y…-

-¡Oye Twilight! ¡Ya sé que estás molesta con Sunset, pero no te permito que hables así de ella delante de mí!- Gritó Rainbow Dash, perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿No lo entiendes, verdad ¡Ninguno de ustedes lo entiende! ¡Ella es una traidora, una descerebrada, una abominación! ¡Es una...!- Se detuvo al ver la mirada de decepción que le estaba dando Spike, quien sostenía una hoja en sus garras.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la biblioteca, mientras todos se concentraban en el contenido que había en aquella carta.

En la hoja se podía leer lo siguiente…

Twilight, perdóname. Fue un accidente, hablo en serio cuando te digo que fue un error. Confundí el jugo de naranja con mi poción de Brisa Floral. No veo bien cuando no tomo la poción, me duele mucho al pensar que casi pude haberlas asesinado por un descuido mío. Las chicas ya no me hablan, Twilight. Cada día en la universidad es un infierno para mí. Todos los días ellas me acosan con palabras hirientes cada vez que me cruzo con alguna de ellas. Incluso Sci-Twi ha dejado de hablarme, cuando antes éramos muy unidas. A veces pienso que todo sería mejor sin mí en este mundo. Por favor. Escúchame, aunque solo sea por una vez. Te quiero como no tienes idea, y me duele que me alejes de tu lado. No soporto la soledad, No sabes cuánto te necesito en este momento. Lee mis cartas, te lo suplico. Te he escrito en el diario, pero nunca me has contestado. Sé que me odias. No te culpo. Pero por favor, no me dejes sola. No quiero estar sola. Quiero compañía, tú fuiste mi primera amiga. Recuerdo cuando estudiábamos juntas bajo la mirada de Celestia. Tú fuiste la primera que me dio una oportunidad para redimirme. Por favor…No me abandones, no me quiero quedar sola…

Todas las miradas se concentraron ahora en Twilight. La alicornio lavanda tenía los dientes apretados, con la furia llenando sus ojos. Applejack le tiró la hoja a la cara, pateando el suelo con enojo.

-Tienes muchas cosas que explicar aquí, Twilight Sparkle…-

…

…

…

En un mundo parecido a Equestria, pero con la diferencia de que allí habitaban seres humanos, una joven de cabello rojo y amarillo estaba sentada en la nieve fuera de una escuela, apoyando la cabeza en sus rodillas mientras sollozaba.

Sunset Shimmer se había esforzado por demostrar que ella había cambiado, pero parecía que en este momento nada de lo que había hecho valía la pena. Sus amigas la habían abandonado y por si fuera poco la acusaron de intento de homicidio, cuando lo que sucedió fue accidental. Ella nunca había querido confundir el jugo de naranja con su poción diaria, pero fue su vista la que le jugó una mala pasada.

Ahora lo había perdido todo. Después de la batalla de las bandas y los juegos de la amistad, Sunset pensó que ya se había ganado el respeto y el cariño de toda la escuela, pero como siempre el destino tiene planes inesperados. Le había escrito quién sabe cuántas veces a la princesa Twilight, pidiéndole perdón y ayuda, pero ella nunca le respondía. Sunset se sentía sola. Y la soledad puede ser abrumadora, si se tiene un gran dolor en el alma.

Bueno, algún día todo sería como antes, ¿verdad Sunset quería creer eso, pero realmente dudaba de que todo volvería a la normalidad, que iba a tener a sus amigas de vuelta, y que olvidarían todo. Entendía que sus amigas estuvieran enfadadas con ella, pero le dolía el que Twilight Sparkle fuese una de ellas. Sunset la había conocido cuando entró a estudiar con la princesa Celestia en Equestria, y ambas habían sido muy buenas amigas durante la infancia. Y ella fue quien decidió darle una segunda oportunidad para redimirse, después de que Sunset robó su corona e intentó conquistar Equestria.

La chica se puso de pie, temblando. El frío de la tarde invernal le provocaba dolor en los huesos, debido a que solo llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, ya sucio, con mangas cortas y un par de botas sin calcetines. Fue lo único que ella pudo rescatar antes de que quemaran su casa, dejándola sin hogar y vagando sin un rumbo fijo, sin nada de dinero o comida para alimentarse. Ella había estado así por un par de meses, alimentándose con lo que podía, pero se estaba debilitando y perdía peso rápidamente. Dudaba, y muy seriamente, que pudiese vivir más tiempo en esas duras condiciones.

Sunset puso una mano en la estatua del caballo que estaba fuera de la escuela Canterlot High, la cual en realidad era un portal hacia Equestria. La tocó ligeramente, temerosa, pero no sintió nada. El frío mármol fue lo único que la recibió, dándole la bienvenida. Ella se sentó de nuevo en la nieve, sosteniendo un libro marrón con su cutie marck impresa contra su pecho mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Su diario era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de Equestria, después de que todo lo demás fuese consumido por las llamas cuando sus amigas habían incendiado su casa.

-¿Por qué todos me odian- Se preguntó.

Seguramente si ella desaparecía nadie la buscaría. Ella no era querida en Equestria, ni mucho menos aquí, y probablemente todos celebrarían su desaparición.

Sunset suspiró mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en la nieve. Un fuerte sollozo escapó de su garganta, seguido poco después por el llanto incontrolable. Realmente le dolía estar sola, y muchísimo.

-Lo siento tanto, Twilight…-

Prev

Name

Type your review for this chapter here...

Post Review As

Actions Share FollowFavorite


	4. Capítulo 4 Un dulce olor a lavanda

Hilos del Destino Libro I Regalo de Generosidad

By Sundance Moonlight

Cuando Twilight recibe una carta de Celestia, su vida cambia al enterarse de que debe criar a una poni fuera de lo común. Pero al descubrir que el libro de los orígenes de esta cría fue escrito por Sunset Shimmer, la ira la domina, y sus amigas no saben por qué. ¿Qué hubo entre Sunset y Twilight en el pasado Y ¿Pueden las chicas criar a una pequeña cuyo mundo es solo oscuridad

Rated Fiction T - Spanish - DramaMystery - Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze - Chapters 4 - Words 18,872 - Reviews 22 - Favs 11 - Follows 11 - Updated Dec 19, 2015 - Published Jul 6, 2015 - id 11363437

Prev

¡Hola, queridos lectores!

Ok, primero que nada quiero disculparme con todos por la tardanza. Tenía este capítulo planeado dentro de mi cabeza desde octubre, pero luego llegaron los exámenes escolares, la pila inmensa de trabajos finales, la graduación, y no fue sino hasta finales de noviembre que pude empezar a escribirlo, aunque esto no fue tan fácil, ya que había días en los que sabía qué quería escribir, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar. Me daba el típico bloqueo de escritora, y tenía que esperar hasta que la señorita inspiración volviese a aparecer. Pero después de ese pequeño percance y tener que reescribir una, y otra, y otra vez este capítulo, finalmente he quedado satisfecha con el resultado y espero que a ustedes también les agrade.

Este capítulo contiene referencias al cómic Holidays special 2014 y originalmente iba a ser mucho, muuucho más largo de lo que es, pero me di cuenta de que ya los había hecho esperar demasiado y no quería provocarles un bloqueo mental con tanta información XD. Así que…Aquí lo tienen.

Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews para la historia. ¡Me llenan de inspiración!

Sin más, los dejo leer. ¡Que lo disfruten!

P.D MLP no me pertenece a mí, los personajes son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust.

…

…

…

…

Capítulo 4 Un dulce olor a lavanda.

En la ciudad de Canterlot, dentro del majestuoso e imponente castillo que coronaba Equestria, una joven potranca bien abrigada del frío se encontraba en los jardines reales sentada en la nieve, disfrutando de la brisa invernal que acariciaba su melena.

Esta poni era una adorable alicornio de color dorado, ojos esmeralda y melena amarilla. Su cutie marck era un sol con una flor arco iris en el medio de este.

Su nombre era Flor de Lavanda, tenía unos nueve años de edad, pero no era una alicornio común y corriente. Poseía unas alas de fénix, que parecían estar hechas de luz y fuego, pero que a la vez tenían unas hermosas plumas brillantes. No eran como las plumas de los pegasos, más bien se parecían a las plumas de las aves como el águila.

Otra característica por la que era diferente a los demás ponis, tenía que ver con sus ojos. Esos preciosos orbes de color esmeralda no se parecían en nada a los ojos de un unicornio o alicornio corriente. Tenían algo diferente. Su brillo, y el hecho de que se parecían a los ojos de un ave fénix, solo que estaban desarrollados como los ojos de un poni promedio. Por este motivo, y debido a que la vista de los fénix es extremadamente aguda y delicada, la retina se desprendió de estos, dejando a esta pequeña ciega irremediablemente, tal vez para siempre.

Flor estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados, una bella sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Le encantaba la sensación de sentir la brisa invernal acariciándole la melena, era muy relajante, pero se preguntaba de dónde venía el viento, o de dónde caían los copos de nieve. Ella nunca había visto el cielo, o siquiera había oído hablar de él, todo lo que sabía era que existía el día y la noche, pero siempre tuvo curiosidad por saber cómo se crearon o para qué servían.

Le había preguntado a las princesas Celestia y Luna, quienes eran sus amigas ahora. Ellas le contaron que ambas eran las que controlaban el día y la noche. Cuando Flor les preguntó para qué servían la luz y la oscuridad, le explicaron que el día era producto del levantamiento del sol, un astro que, tal como le dijo la princesa Celestia, brindaba calor y luz, y era necesario para que las plantas pudieran crecer y los ponis pudiesen jugar. La luna, por su parte, se encargaba de traer la noche a Equestria. Con ayuda de las estrellas para hacerle compañía, por supuesto. La princesa Luna le comentó que la oscuridad de la noche era necesaria para que todos sus habitantes pudiesen descansar en sus casas con sus familias, y tener lindos sueños.

Para Flor de Lavanda, el oír esa simple explicación era fascinante. Nunca había visto la luz del día, ni mucho menos el resplandor de la luna y las estrellas en la noche, pero deseaba con toda su alma el poder ver todo a su alrededor algún día, como lo hacían los demás.

Sus inocentes pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la brisa trajo un olor muy agradable para ella, pero que a la vez le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Olía a…Flores. ¿Pero qué le era familiar del olor de las flores en particular

Levantándose de la nieve, ella olfateó el aire. La fuente de aquella fragancia no estaba muy lejos de su posición. Abrió los ojos y empezó a caminar, guiada únicamente por su sentido del olfato. Puede que ella no pudiera ver, pero eso no le impedía ingeniárselas para desplazarse por sí misma.

A medida que se acercaba a la fuente del olor, su cuerno emitía una luz color oro rubí más y más fuerte. Era un hechizo de rastreo, algo que había descubierto desde que tenía memoria, y para ella este le servía como una especie de guía, por así decirlo. Cuanto más cerca estaban los objetos o los ponis que buscaba o seguía, más fuerte era el resplandor.

Llegó a un claro del jardín, cerca de las estatuas. El sonido del agua de una fuente natural en movimiento llenó sus oídos, haciéndola sonreír. Le encantaba el sonido del agua corriendo. Olfateó el aire de nuevo, buscando el aroma a flores de antes, y esta vez era realmente fuerte.

Dio un paso tímido hacia delante, sintiéndolo justo en frente. Un grupo de flores de color violeta se extendía ante ella, brillando con luz propia.

Flor sonrió, sintiendo que había encontrado lo que estaba buscando. Bajó la cabeza, con su cuerno encendido, y enseguida tocó una flor, tan suave y blanda al tacto. Acercó su nariz y la olió. Un recuerdo repentino, pero lejano se acercó a ella, como si aquella flor tuviese un significado especial para la potranca.

…

Dos ponis, específicamente una madre y su potrilla, ambas alicornios, se encontraban en un jardín con miles y miles de flores de color violeta plantadas en todas partes.

El sol estaba alto en el cielo, anunciando otra mañana veraniega. Una brisa suave agitó la melena de la poni mayor, quien sostenía entre sus patas a una pequeña Flor de Lavanda de tan solo cinco meses de edad, la cual dormía plácidamente. Pocos segundos más tarde la niña abrió los ojos, emitiendo un suave bostezo. Se estiró, sintiendo el cálido pelaje de su madre contra ella, y luego le sonrió levantando su cabecita para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días, mamá- Saludó ella, con voz delicada.

-Dulce despertar, mi reina- Dijo la madre, dándole un beso en la frente a la niña. -¿Has dormido bien-

-Sí, mamita- Respondió Flor, sin que la sonrisa dejara su cara. Estiró sus pezuñas, sintiendo el suelo del jardín debajo de ella. -Estamos en…El jardín, ¿mami-

-Eres muy inteligente- Sonrió la poni mayor, dándole un cariñoso abrazo. -Y sí bebé, estamos en el jardín. Te traje aquí para refrescarte, hacía mucho calor dentro de la casa y no quería que te subiera la temperatura.

La pequeña asintió, comprendiendo todo, y luego cerró los ojos, recostándose en el pecho de mamá y disfrutando de su calidez. La brisa trajo un aroma muy dulce, desconocido para ella, pero a la vez bastante agradable. Sonrió, disfrutando de esta extraña fragancia, pero que, al mismo tiempo, le traía una sensación de paz.

-¡Mmm! Aquí huele muy rico, mami- Comentó Flor, abriendo los ojos.

-Sí, claro mi amor. Son las flores de lavanda. ¿Quieres agarrar una- Preguntó con una cálida sonrisa y en tono dulce la madre, quien era una poni de color dorado, alas como las de los fénix también de tonalidad dorada. Sus ojos eran color esmeralda, y su melena era como el atardecer, de color rojo y amarillo. Su cutie marck era un sol, con los colores rojo y oro siendo divididos por una línea central.

-Sí, ¡yo quiero acariciar una flor!- Exclamó la potrilla, sonriente.

La alicornio mayor le devolvió la sonrisa, y luego hizo brillar su cuerno, levitando una de las flores. Tomando delicadamente una de las pezuñas de su bebé, le colocó la flor en su agarre.

-¿Qué tal se siente ¿Agradable, verdad-

-Sí, es muy suave. Me gusta mucho- Sonrió la pequeña, sosteniendo la flor cerca de su nariz.

-¿Es muy bonita, no es así Estas flores fueron quienes me ayudaron a elegir tu nombre. Porque son tan especiales y únicas como tú- Dijo la madre, acariciando tiernamente la cabecita de su bebé. -Esta amiguita se quedará contigo para siempre-Tomó otra flor, colocándola en su melena. -Y crecerá junto a ti, para que nunca olvides este dulce aroma a lavanda.

-Nunca lo olvidaré, mami- Prometió Flor, poniendo una de sus pezuñas cerca de su corazón.

-Estoy segura de eso, mi cielo- Respondió ella, envolviendo sus alas alrededor de su angelito, con una sonrisa suave. -Estoy segura de que nunca olvidarás este dulce olor a lavanda. Y tampoco olvides que mami te ama con todo su corazón…Y te seguiré amando por siempre, mi princesa- Dijo, limpiándose un par de lágrimas.

…

-¡Aquí estás, pequeña traviesa! Fui a la habitación de mi hermana a ver si ya habías despertado y no te encontré- El sonido de una voz autoritaria, pero en un tono suave, sacó a la potranca de sus pensamientos.

Por encima de ella, elegante como una diosa, se hallaba una alicornio de color azul oscuro como el cielo de la noche. Sus ojos, radiantes y llenos de sabiduría, eran de un color verde mar, con el mínimo indicio de azul. Su melena etérea, una viva representación del cielo estrellado, era de color azul marino. Su cutie marck era el símbolo de una luna creciente con varias estrellas a su alrededor.

-¿Quién está ahí- Preguntó Flor, aún un poco aturdida por haber sido sacada de aquel recuerdo. -¿Es usted, princesa Luna-

-Sí, soy yo, pequeña. Te estuve buscando- Dijo Luna, colocándole una pezuña en el hombro. -¿Qué haces aquí-

-Solo estaba oliendo las flores- Respondió la potrilla con voz suave, angelical a los oídos de cualquiera.

-Son muy bonitas ¿verdad- Sonrió Luna, mirando las flores de lavanda.

-Sí, y huelen muy bien- Respondió Flor, sonriendo también.

-Mi hermana mandó a preparar chocolate caliente y malvaviscos. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo dentro y acompañamos a Tia en la hora del té- Preguntó la princesa amablemente.

-¡Mmm! El chocolate suena bien- Respondió ella, levantándose del lugar en el que estaba.

Mientras caminaban de regreso al castillo, Flor no podía dejar de pensar en el recuerdo que se le había presentado. Curiosamente, la flor que le había dado su madre ese día todavía seguía en su melena, apenas visible, pero tan bella como el primer día.

Manteniendo el paso detrás de la princesa Luna, ella encendió su cuerno e hizo levitar una flor de su mismo tamaño que emergió de su melena. La sostuvo cerca de su corazón, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Esa flor fue la primera que había olfateado. Su olor aún seguía allí, tan fuerte y agradable como siempre. Era un olor que, tal como ella le había prometido a su madre, nunca había olvidado, y se le había grabado para siempre en la memoria. Y aunque no ha visto a mamá desde hace unos siete años, todavía recordaba su voz tan claramente.

Desde la repentina ausencia de su mami, Flor estuvo viviendo todos estos años con dos padres adoptivos, llamados Sunrise y Midday, quienes estaban encantados de criarla como si fuera su hija, aunque estar con ellos sin duda no era lo mismo que estar con mamá. Ellos la cuidaban como ella, sí, pero nunca podrían reemplazar su lugar. Lamentablemente, sus cuidadores ya estaban muy ancianitos y hace unos días les había llegado su hora. Se habían ido a las praderas eternas, para reunirse con sus amigos y familiares.

Pero más que unos padres, fueron como sus abuelos. Eran amables, dispuestos a jugar con ella, enseñarle cosas nuevas en todo momento y brindarle todo su amor…Le recordaban tanto a su madre...Sunset Shimmer.

Sí, así le habían dicho que se llamaba. Sunrise y Midday le habían contado que ella tuvo que irse en un viaje, pero que regresaría pronto. Mientras tanto, viviría con ellos. Pero ahora que ya no estaban en este pequeño mundo, Flor no tenía a nadie para cuidar de ella…Al menos, hasta que conoció a las princesas Celestia y Luna, quienes le habían prometido que en los próximos días iría a vivir con otra princesa, llamada Twilight Sparkle.

Ella esperaba que esta princesa fuese amable y que no la juzgara por su apariencia, como lo hizo el sobrino de Celestia y Luna, el príncipe Blueblood, quien la había llamado plebeya, cosa rara, abominación, y entre otras cosas que prefería no recordar. Pero las frases más hirientes que oyó salir de él, fue cuando dijo algo así como tú no deberías haber nacido, solo eres una semilla indeseable que surgió a causa del romance que hubo entre tu madre y yo, o no deberías estar aquí, este lugar solo es para los ponis importantes, no para una potrilla insignificante, y muchos otros comentarios extraños que su pequeña mente inocente no podía comprender.

Por fortuna no la volvió a molestar, ya que por tratarla de esa forma terminó llevándose tremenda reprimenda de parte de Celestia quien lo había enviado a entrenar en la escuela militar por un mes como castigo. .

Una brisa helada, pero suave en sus mejillas la hizo lagrimear. Esa sensación la había sentido cada vez que mamá le daba un besito y luego la abrazaba con tanto amor. Aún podía recordar su voz, sus dulces caricias…La echaba tanto de menos. Desde que su mami se hubiera ido, los recuerdos de ella nunca se apartaron de sus pensamientos; la extrañaba muchísimo cada día, y siempre que se iba a dormir por la noche, rezaba a los creadores para que volviera a casa, pero estaba comenzando a creer que nunca más podría escuchar su voz de nuevo.

Mirando al cielo inconscientemente, ella murmuró para sí misma, con voz apenas audible.

-Mamá…Te extraño tanto. Algún…Algún día... ¿Algún día podré estar de nuevo contigo-

…

…

…

…

-¿Y bien ¿Tiene algo que decir, princesa- Preguntó Rainbow, con la decepción grabada en sus facciones.

La alicornio lavanda terminó de leer la carta de Sunset, manteniendo una expresión de furia contenida en su rostro. Levantó la vista del papel, dirigiendo una mirada fría a Spike y las otras mane, quienes esperaban su respuesta.

-Sí- Dijo de manera tajante. -Sí tengo algo que decir…-

-¡Entonces suéltalo de una vez! ¿Qué es lo que…- Se detuvo al ver la mirada asesina que le lanzaba Twilight.

-Aquí las preguntas las hago yo- Dijo ella en un tono amenazante. Sus ojos reflejaban una mirada de furia contenida, dolor y traición. En estos momentos Twilight era como una bomba de tiempo, Rainbow se dio cuenta.

-Uh... ¿Bien- Contestó ella, con evidente nerviosismo.

-¡Hay, ya no lo puedo soportar! ¿Por qué trata de evitar el tema de Sunset- Applejack le susurró a Rainbow a modo de pregunta.

-Tranquilízate, vaquera. -Primero dejémosla que pregunte lo que quiera, y después tú y yo tendremos algunas palabras con ella acerca del tema- Murmuró Rainbow Dash.

El silencio cayó alrededor de la sala, mientras la pandilla esperaba pacientemente a Twilight. Parecían haber pasado unos minutos, pero solo fueron segundos. Finalmente, la princesa de la amistad rompió el silencio.

-Para empezar- Comenzó, esta vez con un tono más suave. -¿De dónde sacaron esta carta de mierda-

…

Un intenso escalofrío recorrió a toda la pandilla al escuchar esa palabra salida de la boca de su amiga. Nadie nunca la había oído hablar así, ni siquiera cuando estaba realmente enojada. Era obvio que algo había pasado entre ella y Sunset, y lo peor, Twilight se los había ocultado.

-Ugg…Este…La encontramos en…En el…- Spike sacudió la cabeza, siendo incapaz de terminar la frase.

Se sentía tan aturdido como las mane, sino más. En todos los años que había vivido con Twilight Sparkle, nunca había oído esa palabra saliendo de ella.

-¿En el qué- Volvió a interrogar la princesa, sobresaltando al joven. -Dime, ¿en dónde la encontraron ¿En dondeee- Repitió con voz de ultratumba, fijando su atención sobre el mortificado dragón.

Spike sintió como la mirada de Twilight, helada como un cubo de hielo, se posaba sobre él. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, sintiendo un miedo que nunca antes había sentido en su vida. Miró hacia arriba, hacia la cara de Twilight, y por un momento creyó ver un brillo rojizo en los ojos de la princesa, cuyo rostro estaba hirviendo de ira, y apretaba en sus pezuñas la carta con tal fuerza que era un milagro que esta no se hubiese desintegrado ya. Bajó la vista rápidamente, evitando el contacto visual con su amiga, pero cuando la volvió a observar, sus ojos eran normales de nuevo.

¿Había sido su imaginación ¿Tal vez los nervios Quizá, pero él sabía lo que había visto y conocía bien a Twilight…O tal vez no.

-¿Y bien ¡Responde!- Gritó la alicornio, apuntando con su cuerno a la cabeza del dragón.

-L l la- ¡La encontramos en el l l libro! ¡Al fi- fi final!- Spike soltó la sopa, aterrorizado de lo que le podría hacer Twilight, si ella quisiera.

Sabía que cuando alguien apuntaba el cuerno a tu cabeza, no era nada bueno. Las consecuencias abarcaban desde una simple quemadura hasta un asesinato.

-Bien. Te agradezco que me lo hayas dicho, Spike- Dijo Twilight, despegando su mirada escrutadora de él con una sonrisa algo escalofriante.

Suspirando de alivio, y encogiéndose de miedo ante la que fue y ha sido como una madre para él, Spike se dio la vuelta, y regresó al lado de las chicas. Fluttershy, siendo la siguiente en recuperarse de la impresión anterior junto con el resto que ya comenzaba a volver en sí, reunió valor de Celestia sabe dónde, y se acercó a Twilight, poniendo una pezuña en su hombro.

-Twi- Comenzó Fluttershy tímidamente. -Si no te importa que pregunte ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre tú y Sunset Shimmer Pareces…Enojada con ella por algo.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa, pegaso estúpida- Le espetó Twilight, sacudiéndose para quitar la pezuña de Fluttershy de su hombro.

Spike y las chicas se quedaron congelados de nuevo, incrédulos ante el comportamiento de la princesa. Resultaba imposible pensar que Twilight fuera capaz de hablarle así a Fluttershy, sobre-todo sabiendo lo sensible que era la pegaso amarilla, quien, perdiendo todo valor, se escondió detrás del joven dragón, abrumada por el comportamiento tan hostil de su amiga.

-Twilight- Habló Spike, manteniendo una expresión de decepción que no se había desvanecido de su rostro desde que leyó la carta que Sunset Shimmer le había enviado a su compañera, ni siquiera desapareció cuando Twilight lo congeló con su mirada y le apuntó con su cuerno. -Realmente no debiste hablarle así a Fluttershy. Ella solo estaba haciendo una pregunta, sabes muy bien lo sensible que es.

-Y yo le respondí la pregunta. No tiene por qué saber lo que me hizo esa perra, creo que esa carta lo aclara todo. Confundió el jugo de naranja con una poción que ni existe- Respondió, pisoteando el suelo y haciéndolo temblar.

-¿En serio crees que esa poción no es real ¡En el libro lo dice! Y no debiste expresarte de esa…-

-Cállate, Spike- Le espetó.

…

Los ojos del joven dragón empezaron a humedecerse, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. Su corazón se aceleró, y un enorme vacío en su interior se apoderó de él cuando esas palabras tan carentes de cualquier sentimiento salidas de la que él llamaba madre lo tocaron. Twilight nunca lo había tratado de esa manera, siempre lo escuchaba aún cuando estuviera realmente enojada. Y… ¿Amenazarlo con su cuerno ¡Eso ya era ir demasiado lejos! Twilight nunca le haría algo así, no…La Twilight que él conocía jamás le haría algo como eso... ¿O sí

Un dolor insoportable llenó su ser, y un torrente de emociones cruzó por su rostro en un instante. La ira, el odio, la tristeza…Pero sobre-todo la decepción. Apretó los ojos, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas, pero ni siquiera eso impidió que estas hicieran su camino hacia fuera.

-¡Bien! No te digo más nada, haz lo que te dé la gana. ¡Es difícil razonar contigo! ¡No tienes remedio, me largo!- Exclamó, sollozante y con el pecho apretado, y antes de que alguna de las chicas pudiese decir algo para detenerlo, Spike le dio la espalda a la princesa, corrió hacia la puerta, y tras salir como una centella, la cerró de un fuerte portazo que resonó en los oídos de las mane.

…

Un silencio tenso volvió a envolver la atmósfera de la biblioteca, dándole un aspecto sombrío. El aire fácilmente se podría cortar con un cuchillo, si era posible aquello. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que, finalmente, Rarity dio un paso adelante, dándole un breve vistazo a su amiga lavanda. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, pero mantenía una expresión de ira que no era habitual en ella. Tratando de romper el hielo, la modista intentó crear un entorno de conversación.

-Cariño, realmente deberías cuidar tu lenguaje- Comentó, queriendo desvanecer la tensión latente en el aire. -Fue muy desagradable la forma en la que trataste a Spike y Fluttershy, eso es impropio de una dama.

-Sí, claro. Debo cuidar mi lenguaje, porque soy una dama como tú- Respondió Twilight con ironía, dibujando una mueca de odio puro hacia la fashionista. -Así son las que apoyan a esa traidora de Sunset Shimmer.

-¡Hey!- Rainbow Dash saltó delante de Rarity, empujando a Twilight al suelo. -¡Ya me harté, ahora las preguntas las hago yo! Dime, ¿qué es lo que hizo Sunset Shimmer para que te comportes así ¿Qué nos estás ocultando ¿Por qué no nos…-

Un pulso de aire mágico lanzó a la pegaso hacia el otro lado de la habitación, dejándola incrustada en una pared. Rarity fue a tratar de ayudar a su amiga de pelo multicolor, seguida por Fluttershy quien no se atrevía a mirar a la alicornio.

-Y así de impulsivas son las que defienden a esa…Traidora- Dijo Twilight, incorporándose del suelo para quedar en una posición sentada.

-¡Oye Twi!- Pinkie saltó hacia la princesa, sentándose a su lado. -¿Por qué actúas así Que yo recuerde, por lo general tú no eres tan agresiva- Dijo ella de manera seria, lo cual era muy extraño de ver en la poni rosa.

-No tengo por qué decirte nada, Pinkie- Dijo Twilight oscuramente. -Mejor quítate de mi camino si no quieres que te haga daño- amenazó.

-¿Por qué habrías de hacerme daño ¡Somos las mejores amigas, después de todo! Ahora dime ¿Por qué te has distanciado de Sunset Antes ustedes eran muy unidas, de hecho se la pasaban intercambiando mensajes a través de ese diario mágico tuyo y siempre que ella te escribía tú le respondías con una gran sonrisa- Dijo Pinkie, sacando de quién sabe dónde un detector de mentiras.

-Pinkie…- Susurró la princesa, a modo de advertencia, pero ella la ignoró.

-Vamos a ver ¿Qué piensas de Sunset Shimmer-

-Pinkie…- Twilight advirtió en un tono más amenazante, pero volvió a ser ignorada por la poni rosa.

-Ah no, esa pregunta no. Qué tal... ¿Te agrada Sunset ¿Por qué de repente desconfías de ella ¡Antes tú eras como una maestra de la amistad! ¡Oh! ¿Tuvieron una horrible pelea ¿Ella volvió a sus viejas costumbres de manipulación ¡O tal vez ella dejó de…!-

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Bastaaa!- Gritó la alicornio, estrellando a Pinkie contra una pared, y luego le arrebató el artefacto, tirándolo al suelo y haciendo que este se quebrase en múltiples fragmentos. -No tengo por qué decirles nada. ¡No quiero hablar con ninguna de ustedes! ¡Y no me importa qué pase con esa demonio!- Llena de ira, terminó por romper la carta de Sunset en mil pedazos para después arrojarla lejos, dejando a las chicas con expresiones de asombro en cada uno de sus pálidos rostros.

-¡Ya soporté lo suficiente, Twilight Sparkle!- Gritó Applejack, poniéndose en frente de la princesa con lágrimas de enojo y decepción en sus ojos. -¿Qué corrales te pasa ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Somos tus amigas, no hay razón para que nos trates como si fuésemos basura! ¿Qué ya no valemos nada para ti ¿No somos importantes para ti ¿No confías en nosotras lo suficiente como para decirnos qué pasó entre tú y Sunset Shimmer- Explotó, echándose a llorar.

Se sentía tan llena de impotencia, pero al mismo tiempo enojada con Twilight. La mencionada princesa no solo había desconfiado de ella y de las demás, sino que también las había tratado como si fueran poca cosa.

Mientras Rainbow, Fluttershy, y Rarity ayudaban a Pinkie a levantarse, la mirada de Twilight pareció relajarse un poco. Sus ojos se suavizaron, y ella sintió un nudo en su garganta al ver a sus amigas.

Rainbow estaba con unos cuantos moretones, pero no era nada grave. Pinkie estaba algo aturdida y con un enorme chichón en su cabeza. Ni Fluttershy, ni Rarity le dirigían la mirada, y Applejack estaba con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, mirándola con ira. Por último Spike…No estaba.

Las lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos en cuanto vio la magnitud del daño que había hecho. Ella nunca había actuado de esa manera, y ni siquiera recordaba por qué estaba enojada en primer lugar. Sunset le había hecho algo imperdonable, sí, pero sus amigas solo querían hablar. Hablar…Con ella. Lo curioso era que no recordaba lo que había hecho, solo recordaba…La ira que sintió al leer la carta de Sunset Shimmer…Que yacía desparramada en el suelo hecha pedazos, y cerca de la pared donde había estrellado a Pinkie, se encontraban los fragmentos de lo que parecía ser alguna especie de artefacto hecho de vidrio y metal que ella no supo identificar al principio.

Una serie de imágenes pasaron volando por su mente. Podía verse a sí misma apuntando con su cuerno a la cabeza de Spike, gritándole a Fluttershy, contestándole de una manera grosera a Rarity…Haciendo callar a Spike, lastimando a Rainbow y Pinkie, quien sostenía un artefacto que parecía ser un detector de mentiras y…También se vio diciendo un lenguaje, que, como le había dicho Rarity…Era impropio de ella.

¿Por qué no podía recordar nada de esta atrocidad

Las lágrimas finalmente escaparon de sus ojos, haciendo el camino a sus mejillas. Le dolía lo que había hecho, más porque…Sus amigas solo querían saber lo que había pasado entre ella y… Sunset Shimmer…Y lo único que hizo fue tratarlas como si no valieran nada.

-Lo…Lo siento, chicas…- Murmuró ella, atragantándose con los sollozos. -No sé…Qué me pasó, ni siquiera recuerdo haber hecho esto…Tengo las imágenes de lo que hice en mi mente pero…Realmente no me acuerdo de haber hecho lo que hice, es como si no hubiese sido yo misma…- Ocultó su rostro entre sus patas, temblando.

Las voces a su alrededor ya no llegaban a ella, podía oírlas hablar, pero no entendía lo que le decían o no quería saber, debido a la culpabilidad que se la estaba comiendo por dentro. Se sentía realmente mal, así no era ella, así no era su modo de actuar, y así no trataba a ningún poni, ni siquiera a sus amigas. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella

Una pezuña suave, pero insegura se posó en su hombro, haciéndola levantar el rostro. Fluttershy estaba a su lado, dándole una mirada amable.

-F…Flu…Fluttershy, yo…- Twilight tartamudeó, queriendo disculparse, decir algo, pero el nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas se lo impidieron.

-Está bien, Twilight- Dijo ella tranquilizadoramente. -Entiendo que el enojo sacó la peor parte de ti, pero comprende que solo queremos ayudar.

-Yo…Yo lo sé, es solo que…Nunca me había pasado esto, no que yo…Recuerde…-

-Todos nos enojamos alguna vez, terrón de azúcar. Es parte de la vida, pero debes aprender a controlar tus emociones o de lo contrario estas pueden hacer mucho daño, como lo acaban de hacer- Dijo Applejack, limpiándose los ojos, y luego se acercó a Twilight, removiendo las lágrimas de su rostro.

La poni rubia aún se sentía enojada y dolida por la manera en la que Twilight los había tratado a ella, al resto de las chicas y a Spike, pero entendía que no había sido su intención hacerles daño. Ella y el resto de las mane, al igual que Spike, conocían muy bien a Twilight, y aunque nunca la habían visto tan enojada antes, siempre puede haber una primera vez para todo, ¿no

…

Pero lo que Applejack no sabía, era que la repentina explosión de furia desenfrenada de Twilight, era solo el inicio…

…

-Lo siento…Lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención hacer esto…- Susurró la alicornio, arrepentida.

-Está bien, cariño. No es fácil tolerar una traición, pero confía en nosotras y cuéntanos qué fue lo que te hizo Sunny cuando te sientas dispuesta ¿hecho-

-Hecho- Contestó Twilight, dándole un abrazo a su amiga modista. -Y te prometo no volver a ser tan vulgar, realmente ese lenguaje no va conmigo.

-Tranquila, querida. A veces se nos va la lengua, hasta a mí me ha pasado- Sonrió la diseñadora, devolviéndole el abrazo a su amiga.

-¡Weee!- Pinkie tiró a Rarity al suelo, e ignorando las protestas de esta, levantó a Twilight en el aire y le dio un abrazo de oso. -¡Volvió la Twilight que conocemos! ¡La feliz y amable, no la gruñona y grosera!- Exclamó, abrazándola aún más fuerte.

-Pinkie…No puedo…Respirar- Murmuró la princesa lavanda, quedándose sin aliento.

-¡Ups! ¡Lo siento!- Exclamó la poni rosa, sonriendo alegremente. Soltando a la princesa de su apretado abrazo, ella se sentó a su lado, completando un círculo con las demás, y luego continuó. -Pero hablando seriamente, todo poni se equivoca. El enojo es un sentimiento normal en todos, y siento haberte provocado, creo que me excedí con la cantidad de preguntas que hice sobre Sunset. ¡Sin embargo, hay que fijarnos bien en lo que decimos si no queremos herir a nadie!-

-Sí, ahora lo sé…Y te perdono, pero yo soy quien debe disculparse contigo- Dijo Twilight, señalando el chichón en la cabeza de Pinkie. -Perdóname por lastimarte… Y lo siento si te hice daño a ti también, Rainbow…- Murmuró, mirando de reojo a la mencionada.

-Tranquila Twi- Dijo la pegaso multicolor, acercándose con cautela. -He sufrido peores golpes que este. Todo poni tiene arranques de ira, incluso yo, pero la próxima vez no me tires así ¿de acuerdo No vaya a ser que un día de estos me tires al vacío por accidente.

Twilight sonrió levemente ante el humor de su amiga, pero frunció el ceño al recordar que Spike no se encontraba y le debía una enorme disculpa.

-Oigan… ¿a dónde fue Spike- Preguntó, mirando la puerta cerrada.

Las chicas se miraron por un momento, y luego hubo un intercambio de palabras entre ellas, palabras que Twilight no pudo comprender. Estaban susurrando tan rápidamente que lo único que ella logró captar fue ¿deberíamos ir a buscarlo

-Pues…Digamos que no se veía muy feliz cuando se fue- Contestó Rainbow Dash finalmente. -Creo que tu forma de hablarle y tus amenazas hacia él hirieron sus sentimientos.

-¡Rainbow!- Applejack la golpeó con su cola, lanzándole una mirada fulminante. -¿Tuviste que decir eso-

-¿Qué ¡No sabía qué más decir!- Se excusó ella, moviendo sus alas delante de su cuerpo a modo de defensa.

-Entiendo que esté enojado conmigo. No lo culpo- Dijo Twilight, interrumpiendo la breve discusión que se había formado entre Applejack y Rainbow Dash. -¿Pero alguna de ustedes vio a dónde pudo haber ido-

-Lo siento, cariño, pero desgraciadamente no sabemos dónde puede estar- Respondió Rarity. -Salió corriendo y…Ni nos dijo a dónde iba.

Twilight bajó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos para contener las lágrimas que ya empezaban a formarse de nuevo.

-No puedo creer que le haya hecho lo que le hice…Lo amenacé con mi cuerno...Yo…Nunca le había hecho eso a él...Y lo peor, lo obligué a decirme dónde habían encontrado la carta y luego cuando él estaba…Defendiendo a Fluttershy, le dije que…Se callara… ¿Qué clase de amiga soy...Sé perfectamente lo sensible que es, y sin embargo…Lo traté horriblemente…- Murmuró ella, agitando sus alas nerviosamente.

-Dale tiempo, terrón de azúcar- Dijo Applejack, colocando una pezuña tranquilizadora en el hombro de la princesa. -Es probable que Spike esté resentido contigo por el momento, pero de seguro viene más tarde. No puede dejar de hablarte por mucho tiempo…Espero-

-Si quieres puedo traerlo hasta acá- Rainbow sugirió, volando hacia la puerta, pero un aura púrpura alrededor de ella le impidió salir.

-No, Rainbow. Déjalo. Applejack tiene razón, debo darle tiempo. Seguro vuelve luego. Ahora…- La alicornio lavanda respiró profundamente, liberando a Rainbow de su resplandor aural, y luego miró a sus amigas con seriedad. -Quieren saber qué pasó entre Sunset y yo, ¿no es así-

Las chicas asintieron con fuerza. Twilight frunció el ceño, sintiendo la ira corriendo por sus venas de nuevo.

-¿No tengo otra elección- Preguntó.

El grupo entero negó con la cabeza, negándose a ceder. La princesa de la amistad suspiró con resignación, cerrando los ojos para ordenar sus pensamientos.

-Bien. No me queda de otra- Ella murmuró, a regañadientes, y luego suspiró, algo que había estado haciendo mucho últimamente. -Como dijo Pinkie, Sunset Shimmer y yo éramos muy cercanas. Ella me escribía todos los días para pedirme consejos sobre la amistad o simplemente para charlar un rato conmigo a través del diario, y como ustedes mismas habrán notado, pasábamos horas y horas enviándonos mensajes. Pero durante mi última visita al mundo humano, toda nuestra amistad se fue al carajo…-

-¿Y qué pasó- Preguntó Rainbow, impaciente.

-Lo que pasó fue que… ¡Agg! ¿Por qué les estoy explicando esto cuando pueden verlo ustedes mismas con sus propios ojos- Exclamó Twilight con irritación, y usando su magia, levitó de uno de los estantes un enorme libro de color lavanda, con su cutie marck en la portada.

Ella lo abrió, revelando diversas fotografías. Algunas de su infancia, otras con la princesa Celestia, con sus amigas tanto del mundo humano como de este, junto a Spike, Shining Armor y Cadance…Y, finalmente…Había algunas fotografías donde aparecía Twilight siendo abrazada por Sunset Shimmer.

La chica de pelo tocino estaba dándole una mirada cariñosa, mientras la princesa le devolvía el abrazo con una dulce sonrisa. En otra se podía apreciar a ambas tomándose de las manos y dándose otro breve abrazo en señal de despedida, con Sunset depositando un tierno beso en la frente de su amiga mientras esta se preparaba para atravesar el portal de vuelta a Equestria.

-Discúlpame, terrón de azúcar, pero ¿qué tiene que ver ese libro con el tema del que estamos hablando- Preguntó Applejack.

-Es un álbum de recuerdos mágico- Twilight le respondió. -Su nombre original es Digital Magic Book. Puedes guardar tus fotografías más preciadas en él y verlas cuando quieras. Las proyecciones de estas suelen ser como películas, con sonido y todo- Suspiró. -Ese fue un regalo que me dio Sunset Shimmer- Sacudió la cabeza con disgusto hacia el libro. -Ni sé por qué no lo he quemado ya.

-Eh...De acuerdo… ¿Y cómo se activa- Preguntó Rainbow Dash con confusión, ignorando el último comentario de Twilight y mirando el libro más de cerca.

-Fácil, funciona cuando estamos juntas y se libera una chispa de amistad- Contestó la princesa, suspirando con cansancio, y las demás se la quedaron mirando con un semblante de no haber entendido nada. . -Chicas, si realmente quieren ver lo que me hizo Sunset Shimmer, acérquense a mí- Dijo, y la orden fue cumplida inmediatamente.

Las mane se separaron, deshaciendo el círculo, y después se juntaron nuevamente en línea recta, con cada una al lado de la otra. Primero estaban Fluttershy, Rarity y Rainbow Dash, seguidas por Pinkie, Applejack y Twilight, quien colocó el libro en frente de toda la pandilla.

-Bien, ya estamos todas ¿y ahora qué- Preguntó Rarity, observando el libro con expectación al igual que las demás.

-Ahora guarden silencio…- Extendiendo sus alas, la alicornio envolvió a sus amigas en un abrazo.

Al principio ellas se quedaron algo extrañadas, pero luego entendieron el mensaje y le devolvieron el gesto a la princesa.

Al sentir el abrazo, Twilight sintió…Nada. Desconcertada, cerró los ojos y se concentró, buscando alguna señal, una chispa de amistad o algo, pero no hubo resultado. En su corazón solo había…Oscuridad. Una negrura infinita amenazaba con tragársela, varias emociones negativas intentaban tomar el control de sus acciones. El rencor, la ira, la tristeza…Y el deseo de venganza.

Pero… ¿por qué Que ella recordara, no había experimentado estos sentimientos recientemente...No sería… ¿no sería que el arranque de ira que tuvo antes al leer la carta de Sunset Shimmer, y el hecho de que no pudiera recordar haber hecho lo que les hizo a Spike y sus amigas durante el ataque tuviese algo que ver en eso

Todo esto era muy confuso para la princesa, y estaba empezando a preguntarse si…Un momento...Las emociones de ira y odio contra Sunset...La agresividad que tuvo con Spike y sus amigas...El no poder controlar sus acciones...La negrura y la cantidad de sentimientos negativos que había dentro de ella...Y el hecho de que no recordaba haberles hecho daño a Spike y sus amigas... ¿Acaso la magia negra que ella había manipulado esa vez ahora estaba corrompiendo su alma ¡No podía ser! Ella era la portadora de la armonía, ¿Cómo puede siquiera alguien tan puro como ella ser corrompido por una magia como esa Era imposible…

La magia oscura tiene dos variantes diferentes. La magia espectral, la cual puede hacer que un ente maligno se apodere de ti y controle tus acciones, tu forma de pensar, y puede dañar seriamente tu alma. En este tipo de maná, el daño es reversible, tal como lo fue con Sunset y mi hermana. Pero la más peligrosa es la magia nigromántica, magia negra, o energía de la muerte. Esta puede corromper en definitiva todo tu ser para siempre, y por lo general, este tipo de magia es utilizada para invocar a los demonios, vampiros o fantasmas. Puede hacerte cometer actos terribles como lo son el asesinato e incluso puede llevarte a esclavizar a un reino inocente, como fue el caso de Sombra. Ahora que sabes esto, debes comprender que la oscuridad está en todas partes, Twilight. No la vemos, pero siempre está ahí, Al igual que la armonía. Y aunque casi siempre parezca imperceptible, esta puede habitar incluso en los corazones más puros que pueda haber, si no se tiene cuidado. Si vas a experimentar con magia oscura, debes realizar una purificación de la totalidad de tu cuerpo, mente y alma con agua bendita antes, durante y después de manipularla. Si has estado expuesta muy recientemente a ella sin esta protección, una sola gota de esta magia corruptora puede alterar tu alma, tus emociones e incluso tu manera de pensar era lo que le había dicho Celestia una vez, tras regresar del Imperio de Cristal y haber derrotado al rey Sombra.

Twilight había bebido el agua bendita antes, durante y después de estar expuesta a la magia del rey Sombra, gracias a la advertencia que le había dado su mentora, pero hace unos ocho o nueve meses, no había contado con la misma suerte.

Un día, y nada más por curiosidad, se le dio por estudiar algunos hechizos avanzados de magia negra o energía de la muerte. Sin que nadie sospechase de lo que iba a hacer, entró en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca de Canterlot, aprovechando que tenía acceso a la misma, pero se olvidó completamente del ritual, creyendo que no era necesario ya que ella era la portadora de la magia de la amistad y se suponía que no podía ser afectada por una energía tan poderosa y peligrosa como lo era la magia nigromántica...Qué equivocada estaba. Había jugado con fuego, y lo sabía.

Ni Celestia o sus amigas se habían enterado de lo que había hecho, pues les había salido con la creíble excusa de que quería investigar acerca de los hechizos de viaje en el tiempo escritos por Star Swirl, y que quería estudiar más a fondo la modificación que Starlight Glimmer le había hecho a uno de los pergaminos.

Starlight Glimmer (la cual ahora se encontraba viviendo en Canterlot, pues quería estar más cerca de su amigo Sunburst, con quien pudo expresar cómo se sentía tras que él la hubiera dejado para irse a la escuela de magia), ), ahora era la estudiante personal de Twilight. Era muy poderosa para ser una unicornio, y en ocasiones un poco testaruda. Había veces en las que a la alicornio le tocaba quitarle los libros de magia avanzada para que ella pudiese socializar.

Lamentablemente, incluso las princesas y mentoras tienen fallas, y Twilight no era la excepción. Ahora, por no realizar el ritual de purificación cuando decidió experimentar con magia de esa categoría por su cuenta, tenía que afrontar las consecuencias.

No encontraba su luz interior…Solo oscuridad. Una terrible, fría oscuridad. Era como si la estuviese llamando, queriendo atraerla hacia todo ese conocimiento… ¡No! No podía permitirse ceder ante esa invitación.

Desesperadamente trató de buscar la chispa, de nuevo, y esta vez pudo localizarla. Allí, casi imperceptible yacía una diminuta mancha brillante de color púrpura. Se concentró intensamente, llamándola a la superficie, y esta finalmente le obedeció.

La mancha empezó a aumentar en su interior, y rápidamente se transformó en una espera de luz que brilló con intensidad, inundándola de pezuñas a cabeza. Las emociones de alegría, esperanza, amor, amistad, armonía…Junto con los recuerdos de las aventuras que tuvo con sus amigas inundaron su mente, haciendo retroceder a la oscuridad al menos por el momento.

El resplandor alcanzó su punto culminante al llegar a su cuerno. La alicornio abrió los ojos, los cuales estaban resplandecientes de magia armónica. Observó a sus amigas, quienes estaban brillando también.

Parecen haber pasado solo segundos desde que iniciamos con esto, pensó.

La luz empezó a acumularse en su cuerno, ansiosa por salir. Dejándola ir, Twilight activó su magia, transmitiéndole todas las emociones positivas que pudo reunir a aquella luz interna que al ser liberada inundó la habitación.

Las seis portadoras de la armonía se elevaron en el aire, y el libro se levantó del suelo y fue con ellas. La chispa de luz, inicialmente de color violeta, pasó a convertirse en una estela de color arco iris que bañó el libro y este pasó a ser de lavanda a multicolor.

Pronto, el libro y las chicas volvieron al suelo, aunque la luz todavía seguía flotando en el aire. Mientras Rainbow y Pinkie comentaban lo increíble que había sido esa experiencia, las páginas del libro revoloteaban una tras otra, en una danza llena de rostros, voces y colores, lo que distrajo a ambas ponis de su emoción anterior y centraron su atención en el álbum, que parecía tener vida propia. Los sonidos de voces hablando, las imágenes de los lugares, ponis y humanos salían de aquel objeto, como si fuese una pantalla de cine. Para las chicas era como ver una película, solo que a través de un libro mágico que podía hacer que los recuerdos saltaran a la vida y se reprodujeran ante sus ojos como si ellas hubieran estado allí.

Finalmente, la chispa de luz se desvaneció, fijando una página donde se apreciaba una fotografía de Twilight, junto con el resto de las mane seis humanas, incluidas Sunset Shimmer y la contraparte humana de la princesa de la amistad, apodada por las chicas cariñosamente como Sci-Twi.

Cada una de ellas, excepto la princesa, llevaba el clásico conjunto de la toga y el birrete que se usaban en las ceremonias de graduación. Sunset y Twilight estaban sumidas en un cálido abrazo, mientras la chica de pelo tocino sostenía su diploma de grado en una mano y la otra sostenía una de las manos de su amiga, llevándola a su cuello donde se hallaba un hermoso relicario hecho de un bello oro rubí, tallado en forma de corazón y con una inscripción en el centro que decía

Esta es una mención de honor para la señorita Sunset Shimmer, destacada alumna de la escuela Canterlot High. Felicitaciones por esa excelencia académica y por la solidaridad con tus compañeros y profesores a la hora de ayudar y enseñar.

-Ese fue el día en el que Sunset y mis amigas humanas se graduaron de la escuela secundaria- Twilight comenzó a explicar, sonriendo con nostalgia, pero amargura al mismo tiempo y olvidándose completamente de la oscuridad que aún sentía en su alma. -Fue también la última vez que visité el mundo humano antes de que la inquebrantable amistad que había entre Sunset y yo se fuese por los suelos…-

…

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde en Canterlot High, donde el verano estaba en su máximo apogeo. Era 28 de mayo, y Sunset y el resto de las mane estaban sentadas a las afueras de la escuela, cerca de la estatua Wondercolt. La ceremonia de grado había terminado hace un tiempo y el resto de sus compañeros ya se habían ido a casa para celebrar.

Excepto las chicas, por supuesto. Le habían pedido permiso a sus padres (todas menos Sunset, ya que los suyos se encontraban en Equestria), para celebrar esta ocasión entre amigas y ellos habían estado de acuerdo. Entre las siete habían acordado celebrar en casa de su amiga Ecuestre, pero esperaban la llegada de alguien muy especial.

Por el momento, las chicas se encontraban hablando entre sí, mientras sostenían los diplomas de grado en sus manos. Sunset Shimmer, en particular, estaba con las manos llenas. No solo tenía su diploma, también se habían añadido un par de placas de madera por mención de honor, con su nombre grabado en ellas.

-Todavía no puedo creer que nos hayamos graduado- Dijo Rainbow Dash con emoción. Su cabello estaba peinado en una trenza hacia arriba, con unos rizos en su flequillo que fueron elaborados cuidadosamente.

-¡Lo sé! ¿Genial, no ¡Ni yo me lo creo!- Exclamó enérgicamente Pinkie Pie, dando saltitos con su pelo esponjado revotando cómicamente. Su peinado consistía en una coleta alta, con pequeñas trenzas y una diadema de color rosa por encima de su cabeza.

-Estoy muy emocionada por haberme graduado, pero voy a echar de menos este lugar- Dijo Sci-Twi, con su pelo en una cola de caballo alta y su flequillo siendo adornado por una flor de color violeta. -Aquí fue donde conocí la verdadera amistad…Todavía recuerdo cuando las conocí, la cantidad de aventuras que vivimos todas juntas y el fiasco de los juegos de la amistad...-

-Sí, yo también voy a extrañar la escuela, sobre-todo las clases y los trabajos escolares- Agregó Fluttershy, soplando su flequillo lejos de su rostro. Su cabello estaba peinado en dos trenzas que caían por sus hombros, con su flequillo siendo atado por un lazo que sostenía una rosa amarilla.

-¡A quién le importan las clases! ¡Ya somos libres!- Exclamó Rainbow, rodando los ojos.

-¡Pero debes admitir que este día fue estupendo, Dashie!- Pinkie Pie la tomó por los hombros, dándole un abrazo de oso.

-De acuerdo…Lo admito, yo también voy a extrañar este lugar, ¡pero la ceremonia fue la cosa más impresionante que he visto en toda mi vida!- Exclamó la atleta, sonriendo y devolviéndole el abrazo a su amiga con la misma fuerza.

-Comparto el mismo entusiasmo y también ando nostálgica, chicas. Todo lo que viví durante mi estadía aquí…Los años en los que yo era una insensible, separando a todo el mundo…Cuando robé la corona de Equestria y me transformé en una furiosa demonio...Y cuando la princesa Twilight y ustedes me salvaron de mi propia oscuridad, combinado con mi posterior reforma, cuando me integré en la escuela de nuevo y fui aceptada poco a poco por mis compañeros, sin olvidar el incidente con las sirenas y los juegos de la amistad...Todavía recuerdo ese día cuando conocimos a Sci-Twi, y no me he olvidado de las incontables aventuras que vivimos juntas. Sinceramente, no creí que este día llegaría tan pronto y mucho menos imaginé que recibiría esto- Sonrió Sunset Shimmer con una mirada llorosa, acariciando el relicario que llevaba en su cuello. Su cabello rojo y amarillo estaba peinado en dos coletas, con el resto del pelo suelto cayendo en cascada por su espalda. En su flequillo, el cual había recortado por encima de sus ojos, llevaba una corona de oro multicolor.

-Wow Sunset, ¡ese fue un discurso impresionante!- Rainbow elogió, lanzando sus brazos en el aire.

-Y tienes que añadir los otros honores que recibiste, como la placa que te dieron por tu sentido de responsabilidad, terrón de azúcar- Dijo Applejack, sonriéndole suavemente. Su cabello estaba recogido en una larga trenza rubia, con el sombrero complementando el conjunto.

-¡Y no te olvides de la placa que ganaste por tu contribución a la hora de ayudar a crear nuevos aparatos tecnológicos!- Pinkie añadió.

-Sí, ¿quién diría que eras tan buena inventando esos aparatejos Sabes bastante de informática, no me extrañaría si hubieses sido tú quien creara la cuenta de Anon-a-miss en MyStable y luego manipularas a nuestras hermanas para parecer inocente- Rainbow comentó, sin percatarse de que había herido los sentimientos de alguien en particular.

-¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Eso fue grosero!- Gritó Rarity con una mirada reprobatoria hacia ella. Su cabello, el cual estaba planchado en lugar de permanecer rizado como de costumbre, estaba recogido en una coleta a medio lado, con varias flores y joyas adornando su flequillo.

-¿Qué Solo era un comentario- la chica cian se defendió, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, un comentario que hirió profundamente a alguien- Dijo Applejack con severidad, dándole un fuerte codazo en las costillas y haciendo que la atleta mirara hacia Sunset, quien estaba con la cabeza gacha y una mirada triste en su rostro. -Sabes que ella es inocente y aún le duele-

-Uh oh, mierda- Murmuró la peli-multicolor, dándose cuenta de lo que le había hecho a su amiga. -Lo siento, Sunset. No debería haber dicho eso.

-Está bien, Dash- Contestó ella, alzando la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa. -Ya estoy acostumbrada, supongo…-

-Hey Sunset, ¿cuánto falta para que llegue la princesa Twilight- Preguntó Applejack cambiando el tema, para alivio de la chica de cabello atardecer.

¿Aún le dolía recordar ese incidente Claro que sí, y sobre-todo por la forma en la que la trataron sus amigas cuando habían creído que era ella la que publicaba cosas vergonzosas de todo el mundo. La única que había confiado en su palabra y la había consolado todo el tiempo, había sido la princesa Twilight, y si no hubiese sido por ella, quién sabe qué habría sido de la chica de pelo tocino.

Después de haber sufrido bastante durante varios días, la verdad salió a la luz. Las verdaderas culpables habían sido nada más ni nada menos que Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo, quienes habían creado la cuenta de Anon-a-miss porque habían estado celosas de que sus hermanas mayores pasaran más tiempo con la ex villana.

Comprendiendo que habían llegado demasiado lejos a tal punto de herir profundamente los sentimientos de alguien inocente, las tres autoras del hecho se disculparon, borraron delante de toda la escuela la cuenta de Anon-a-miss, y recibieron seis meses de detención. Pero, si bien las tres niñas se habían disculpado con Sunset, sus amigas no parecían acordarse de que tenía sentimientos y ni siquiera se habían molestado en decir un lo siento. Ella lo había dejado estar, aunque cada vez que alguna tocaba el tema la herida se volvía a abrir.

Alejando esos recuerdos del pasado, Sunset Shimmer se centró en responder la pregunta que había formulado Applejack.

-Debería estar aquí en cualquier momento. Es una lástima que no pudiese estar en la ceremonia- Contestó, abriendo el diario mágico a una página donde se leía en idioma ecuestre, Sunset, siento no haber podido llegar a tiempo para la ceremonia, pero ya estoy configurando el portal. Estaré allí en un momento, no se vayan a celebrar sin mí. -Supongo que se le presentó algún contratiempo, pero me escribió cuando estaban entregando los diplomas diciendo que iba a abrir el portal para venir y que la esperáramos- Continuó, traduciendo las palabras escritas en el diario.

-¿Bueno, cuánto tiempo tenemos que esperar- Preguntó Rainbow con impaciencia.

-Ten paciencia, llegará en cualquier momen…To…-

Justo en ese instante, el portal brilló, y alguien salió de él, cayendo al suelo con un ruido sordo.

-Auch- Murmuró la figura que había salido de la estatua, aturdida. -Pensé que…Ya estaba acostumbrada a este viaje-

-¡Twilight!- Exclamaron las chicas, corriendo a abrazarla.

-Eh, hola a todas...Y perdón por llegar tarde- Twilight sonrió tímidamente, levantándose del suelo para recibir a sus amigas.

Aún llevaba la misma ropa que tenía la primera vez que llegó al mundo humano, junto con su mochila, pero con un nuevo estilo de peinado complementando el conjunto. Este consistía en dos coletas a cada lado de su cabeza, con el resto del pelo sobrante suelto y cayendo en cascada por su espalda. Su flequillo ahora era más largo, quedándole por encima de los ojos.

-Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, ¿verdad- Sci-Twi le sonrió de vuelta, siendo la primera en darle un abrazo, uno que su contraparte poni respondió gustosa.

-Sí, buen uso del dicho popular. He de admitir, todavía se siente un poco raro estar hablando con mi otra yo. Por no hablar del hecho de que estoy abrazando a mi otra yo- Dijo, y ambas Twilights se echaron a reír, compartiendo el mismo pensamiento.

-Uy…Querida, me gusta tu nuevo look. Combina perfectamente con tu sonrisa- Rarity elogió, guiñándole un ojo.

-Gracias. Este nuevo estilo de peinado fue idea de tu contraparte- Contestó la princesa con una sonrisa.

-Ya pensábamos que no ibas a venir- Habló Fluttershy, siendo la siguiente en abrazar a su amiga.

-Oh- Twilight bajó los ojos con vergüenza, devolviéndole el abrazo a la chica amarilla y soltándola poco después. -Lo siento. Normalmente no suelo llegar tarde a nada, pero tuve que firmar unos papeles muy importantes que me llegaron desde Canterlot a última hora y perdí la noción del tiempo.

-¿Y no tienes a Spike para que los firme por ti- Preguntó Rainbow con curiosidad.

-Sí, pero él solo me ayuda a organizar, yo tengo que firmar. Es mi deber real- Contestó la princesa, suspirando cansinamente.

-Aburrido...- La chica cian se quejó, cruzando los brazos.

-No te imaginas la razón que tienes- Dijo la Twilight poni, riendo ante la reacción de su amiga.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, Twi- Sunset le sonrió cariñosamente, atrayéndola en un cálido abrazo. -Te he echado tanto de menos. Aunque hablemos todos los días a través del diario, no es lo mismo- comentó, sin que la sonrisa dejara su cara.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Sunny. Te extrañé mucho- Respondió la princesa con su propia sonrisa, devolviéndole el gesto, pero luego vio las placas que Sunset sostenía en sus manos junto con el diploma. -Uy ¿y eso ¡Aquí hay algo nuevo!-

Sunset sonrió y le extendió la mano, tendiéndole ambas placas.

-Te presento a la señora responsabilidad y al señor inventor- Comenzó, con una enorme sonrisa. -Me las dieron como reconocimiento por ser de gran utilidad a la hora de crear aparatos tecnológicos y ser responsable académicamente-

Al finalizar, recibió otro gran abrazo por parte de la princesa, quien tenía una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

-¡Esto es increíble! ¡Felicitaciones Sunset! Te mereces esto y más- Dijo con orgullo.

-Je...Gracias- Murmuró, sonriendo tímidamente. -¿Puedes llevarlas en tu mochila, por favor Es que…No traje la mía-

-Claro- Respondió la princesa, abriéndola y metiendo ambas placas dentro. -Y dame también el diario y el diploma, así no tienes que cargar con todo eso sola- Le sonrió cariñosamente.

-Oh no, no quiero ponerte peso extra- Dijo Sunset, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Dámelos! Es una orden- Exclamó la princesa de la amistad, con un tono altanero que hizo reír a la chica de pelo tocino quien finalmente le entregó ambos materiales.

-Su orden ha sido cumplida como usted lo pidió, su alteza- Habló Sunset, aún entre risas.

-Gracias por ser tan obediente. Así me gusta- Comentó la chica lavanda, intentando no reír.

-En serio, ya parecen hermanas. Incluso tienen el mismo estilo de peinado. Si no fuera por la corona que tiene Sunset, lucirían iguales- Comentó Rainbow con una carcajada, haciendo que las demás respingaran con molestia hacia ella.

-Y ya arruinó el momento como siempre- Rarity se quejó, mirando como Sunset y Twilight rompían el contacto, pero no se alejaban una de la otra.

-Bueno, nos alegra que estés aquí, terrón de azúcar- Dijo Applejack, enviándole una sonrisa. -Ahora vamos a celebrar nuestra graduación como se debe. ¿Sunset, nos guías-

-Con gusto- Contestó la chica de pelo tocino, saliendo del edificio seguida de cerca por Twilight y las demás.

-Y bueno ¿qué me cuentan de nuevo ¿Piensan estudiar alguna carrera- Preguntó la princesa de la amistad mientras iban de camino al departamento de Sunset, el cual estaba a tan solo media cuadra.

-¡Oh, oh! ¡Yo primero!- Exclamó Pinkie, agitando los brazos.

-Adelante pues, Pinkie- Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

-¡Voy a estudiar repostería y ahorraré para viajar a Italia y convertirme en la mejor cocinera de la historia!-Exclamó la niña rosada, sonriendo alegremente.

-Yo voy a estudiar arte y diseño y aspiro algún día viajar a Francia, ¡el país de la moda y el glamour!- Rarity sonrió, con una mirada soñadora en su rostro.

-Voy a estudiar medicina. Espero ser una gran veterinaria- Fluttershy dijo tímidamente, jugando con un mechón de su pelo.

-¡Y yo voy a estudiar aviación para poder entrar a la fuerza aérea de los Wonderbolts!- Exclamó Rainbow, saltando medio metro en el aire.

-Bueno, no estaba segura al principio, pero decidí estudiar agricultura- Comentó Applejack. -Así mis manzanas serán mejores cada día.

-No lo dudo. Estoy segura de que así será- Twilight sonrió, y se dirigió a su contraparte humana. -¿Y tú, Sci-Twi ¿Qué piensas estudiar-

-Adivina- Respondió ella, sonriendo juguetonamente. -Es algo que he mencionado que me gusta mucho y en lo que soy muy buena.

-Hmm... ¿Vas a estudiar matemáticas y ciencias- Preguntó la princesa, a sabiendas.

-¡Sí!- Sci-Twi respondió, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo.

-Lo supuse. Conozco cada parte de mí, así que no me extraña que tú tengas mis mismos gustos. Después de todo, somos idénticas- Dijo la Twilight poni, sonriendo y alborotándole el cabello cariñosamente a su homóloga humana, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. -¿Y en cuáles universidades van a estudiar- Preguntó mientras se acercaban al edificio donde vivía Sunset Shimmer.

-¡Vamos a estudiar en Everton University! Sci-Twi la sugirió, ¡y lo mejor es que allá están disponibles todas las carreras que queremos estudiar!- Exclamó enérgicamente Pinkie Pie, sacando de quién sabe dónde un sobre que tenía la firma de Everton University, la cual, sorprendentemente, era dirigida actualmente por la directora Celestia y la subdirectora Luna.

-Eso me pone contenta, que no se vayan a separar. Espero que sepan enfrentar juntas todos los obstáculos que se vienen- Dijo la princesa, examinando el sobre. -Todas ustedes han escogido unas carreras maravillosas, que de seguro las conducirán al éxito. ¿Y tú, Sunny ¿Qué piensas estudiar- Preguntó, tocándole el hombro a la ex unicornio.

-¿Yo- Ella dudó, deteniéndose de golpe y girando la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a su mejor amiga. -Um...La verdad no lo sé. Estaba pensando en quedarme aquí y estudiar ingeniería informática. Pero…- Se detuvo, tomando una respiración profunda, y luego soltó el aire, suspirando con nerviosismo y apartando la mirada.

Twilight observó el rostro de su amiga con preocupación. Parecía estar debatiendo internamente consigo misma, tratando de decidir si era o no buena idea decir lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

-Sunset- Murmuró la princesa, acercándose a su lado y envolviéndola en un reconfortante abrazo. -Sé que algo te está afligiendo. Tiene que ver con el hecho de… ¿Volver a casa ¿A Equestria-

Hubo un silencio sepulcral por unos momentos, y Twilight estaba más que segura de que había dado en el blanco. Sunset no se movió, no dijo nada al principio, pero luego de unos tensos segundos le devolvió el abrazo a la chica lavanda con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de esta.

-Sí…- Admitió, con voz rota y suave. -He estado pensando en volver…Esta vez para quedarme. Quiero hacer las paces con todos a quienes lastimé…Y también deseo empezar de cero, y aprender más de la magia de la amistad contigo y tus amigas. Pero…No voy a mentir, tengo miedo…Miedo de ver a Celestia de nuevo ¿qué pasa si ella no me perdona por lo que hice-

La princesa de la amistad le acarició el pelo, sintiendo las lágrimas de Sunset contra su blusa, pero a ella no le importaba. En este momento, lo más importante era el bienestar de su amiga.

-Es bueno que quieras volver. Pero no debes tener miedo. Como tú misma me dijiste una vez, tu pasado no es hoy, y el futuro es lo que te define en este momento. Eres una nueva persona y poni ahora, y estoy segura de que todos aquellos a quienes hayas lastimado tendrán la suficiente pureza en sus corazones para perdonarte.

Sunset se separó del abrazo, levantando la mirada hacia su amiga con ojos llorosos.

-No lo sé, Twilight. Siento que ningún poni me perdonará después de todo lo que he hecho en Equestria y aquí...-

-Oh, ¿pero yo no lo hice- Preguntó ella con una sonrisa, dejando a la otra chica inmóvil. -Sunset, todo poni, o persona, comete errores. Incluso yo los he cometido. Ni siquiera las princesas como yo son inmunes a cometer equivocaciones. Te garantizo que si quieres volver a tu verdadero hogar, estaré encantada de recibirte en mi castillo y estaré contigo cuando te sientas preparada para disculparte con aquellos a quienes les hiciste daño. Y no te preocupes por la princesa Celestia, ella ya te ha perdonado. De hecho, lo primero que hizo cuando yo regresé a Equestria después de derrotarte, fue preguntarme por ti. No guarda ira ni decepción contra ti, me ha dicho en incontables ocasiones que te echa mucho de menos.

Sunset le sonrió a su amiga, dándole un cálido abrazo. La princesa tenía razón. ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupada No tenía nada que temer. Si Twilight le había dicho que Celestia no la odiaba por lo que había hecho, entonces no sería encerrada en la luna, el sol, el tártaro, o incluso en el calabozo. Ahora que ella era una nueva poni, podía disculparse con todos aquellos que había herido. Y si Twilight la había perdonado, entonces ¿por qué ellos no

-Tan sabia como siempre- Susurró Sunset, con una mirada cariñosa. -Gracias por tus palabras, Twilight. Necesitaba oír eso- agregó, limpiándose las lágrimas restantes de sus ojos.

-Siempre estaré aquí cada vez que me necesites- Dijo la princesa, sonriendo mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su amiga.

-Es por eso que te quiero tanto. Siempre has estado tan pendiente de mí y tienes las palabras correctas para hacerme sentir mejor…-

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué están esperando Ya llegó el ascensor!- Gritó Rainbow Dash desde lejos, haciendo que ambas chicas se separaran inmediatamente solo para darse cuenta de que sus amigas ya se encontraban dentro del edificio.

-¿En qué momento se adelantaron- Exclamó Twilight con incredulidad.

-Tal vez cuando vieron que me estaba sintiendo mal- Contestó Sunset, suspirando con tristeza. -Desde el incidente de Anon-a-miss nuestra amistad no es la misma. Hay días en los que me siento excluida, últimamente han dejado de invitarme a las pijamadas semanales. Y si lo llegan a hacer, siempre soy la última que me entero. Lo que más me duele es que…Ellas ya no me prestan atención cuando estoy deprimida. Solo en algunas ocasiones, pero la mayoría del tiempo prefieren irse, como pensando que yo necesito estar sola. Pero la verdad es que cada vez que me siento de esa manera, lo que más quiero es a alguien con quien hablar. Incluso Sci-Twi ha empezado adoptar la misma actitud distante. Pero a pesar de todo eso…Siguen siendo mis amigas. Porque las quiero cerca de mí, y también porque sé que aún se preocupan de mi bienestar, a pesar de que a veces se alejen como si yo no les importara…-

-Sunset, de haber sabido que te sentías de esa manera, habría venido inmediatamente. Eso de que te ignoren cuando más las necesitas me parece algo cruel e insensible…-

-Yo lo sé- Sunset respondió, colocándole una mano en el hombro. -Pero no te preocupes por eso ahora. Voy a estar bien…-

-¿Segura- Preguntó la princesa, dudosa.

-Sí, Twilight. Siempre y cuando te tenga a ti- Le sonrió cariñosamente.

-En todo momento, Sunny.- Ella contestó, devolviéndole la sonrisa. -¿De verdad no quieres que hable con ellas-

-No, déjalo así. Yo he tratado de solucionarlo por mí misma, pero sin importar cuánto les diga que las quiero y que las necesito, cuántas cartas les escriba o cuánto afecto les dé, siguen ignorando mis sentimientos de malestar. Ni siquiera se molestaron en decir un lo siento tras el incidente de Anon-a-miss…Después de la forma en la que desconfiaron de mí…-

-Sinceramente me decepcionan- Dijo Twilight, negando con la cabeza. -Pensé que te estaba dejando en buenas manos- Suspiró pesadamente. -Perdóname. Yo…Creí que ellas…-

-¿Creíste que serían como sus contrapartes poni- Sunset adivinó. -Son jóvenes humanas, Twilight. Aún tienen mucho que aprender de la vida, pero sobre-todo de la amistad. Pueden ser iguales a nuestras amigas de Equestria en apariencia, pero no en personalidad y madurez. Son almas completamente diferentes. Las contrapartes poni son nobles y dispuestas a escuchar, las de aquí solo…Solo desconfían de mí y me señalan con el dedo cuando pasa algo, y para ellas, la primera persona culpable de esparcir rumores siempre soy yo…Y ni se molestan en escuchar lo que tengo para decir.

-Pero sabes que me tienes a mí- Le sonrió la princesa. -Y voy a estar dispuesta a escucharte cada vez que necesites una amiga a tu lado.

Sunset le devolvió la sonrisa, dándole una dulce mirada a su gran amiga, Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle…La chica que la había salvado de su propia oscuridad, de su más grande perdición. Le debía una inmensa deuda, no solo por lo que había hecho por ella, sino también porque la princesa fue la primera en ofrecerle una mano amiga y guiarla en el camino de la amistad. Para ella, Twilight no solo era su mejor amiga, era como una hermana. Alguien en quien podía confiar plenamente, a quien podía contarle todo…

-Lo sé, y estoy feliz de tenerte como amiga- Dijo Sunset, extendiendo la mano para acariciar la frente de Twilight.

-Yo también- Contestó ella, abrazándola nuevamente. .

-¡Oigaaan! ¿Qué tanto hablan ¡Vengan rápido o si no se va a cerrar esta cosa! ¡Ya me duele el brazo por estar agarrando la puerta con tal de que no se vaya!- Gritó Rainbow de nuevo, en un tono desesperado.

-Será mejor que vayamos con las demás antes de que nos vengan a buscar.- Sunset Sonrió, rompiendo el breve abrazo y poniendo los ojos.

-Tienes razón. Por amor al cielo, la Rainbow Dash de aquí es tan o más impaciente que su contraparte de Equestria- Bromeó.

Sunset se rio de buena gana, empezando a caminar junto a Twilight hacia el interior del edificio.

-Gracias por escucharme, Twi- Murmuró ella, estando a pocos metros de distancia del ascensor donde las demás esperaban con impaciencia.

-En todo momento, Sunset. Sabes que si necesitas hablar con alguien, allí estaré- dijo la princesa, con una amable sonrisa.

-¡Ahí están! ¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo- Preguntó Applejack cuando finalmente ambas chicas ecuestres se acercaron a la entrada del ascensor.

-Bueno…Nos quedamos hablando sobre algo de nuestro mundo y creo que perdimos la noción del tiempo- Mintió Sunset, sin querer decirles que estaba hablando con Twilight acerca de cómo se sentía, pero tenía la sensación de que ellas ya lo sabían y que por eso se habían adelantado.

-Sí, estábamos hablando de…Cosas relacionadas con la magia, ya saben- La chica lavanda le siguió la corriente, sabiendo que su amiga quería evitar sus sentimientos delante de ellas, y aunque a Twilight no le parecía correcto, entendía que estas mane no eran como sus homólogas poni en Equestria, que se preocupaban profundamente por los sentimientos de cualquiera, sin importar qué tan oscuro fuera su pasado.

A estas chicas no les importaban los sentimientos de su compañera ecuestre, eso era más que evidente. ¿Por qué La princesa no lo sabía, quizá era porque todavía le guardaban rencor por su pasado como villana, o simplemente desconfiaban de ella por alguna otra razón. Lo más triste era…Que quizá…Quizá aceptaban a Sunset en su grupo, solo porque la princesa se los había pedido. Entonces… ¿Para ellas Sunset no era una amiga sino una carga Rayos…Esto le iba a doler cuando se diera cuenta.

-Oh, está bien… ¿A qué piso vamos, Sunset- Preguntó Pinkie señalando los botones del ascensor, los cuales estaban enumerados desde el primer piso del edificio hasta el número noventa.

-Vamos al número XVI- Respondió ella, entrando al ascensor para unirse al resto de la pandilla, con Twilight justo detrás de ella.

-¡Ya era hora!- Exclamó Rainbow, soltando el botón para que se cerrara la puerta.

Sunset presionó el botón XVI, y el ascensor comenzó a subir.

-¡Yipee!- Sonrió Pinkie Pie, saltando de arriba abajo.

-Pinkie, no creo que sea buena idea que saltes aquí.- Sunset la reprendió suavemente.

-Awww, ¡Aguafiestas! ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo- Preguntó, con su pelo desinflándose un poco.

-Porque el ascensor puede tirarnos abajo, sufrir una falla mecánica, y luego apagarse y dejarnos atrapadas- Explicó la chica de pelo tocino con severidad.

-Oh...Bien- Suspiró la joven risueña, con su cabello plano contra su cabeza. -No lo haré de nuevo para que no me sigas regañando como si fueras mi madre…-

-¿Eh Pinkie, yo no te he regañado. Solo te dije que…-

-Oye Sunset Shimmer, ¡tú no le dices a Pinkie qué hacer! ¿Me oíste- Le espetó la chica cian, dejando a Twilight y Sunset mirándose entre sí con confusión.

-¿Qué ¿Qué fue lo que dije, Rainbow- Se defendió Sunset, aún sin salir de su asombro.

-Le dijiste a Pinkie que no saltara en el ascensor como si tuvieras algún dominio sobre ella- Dijo Sci-Twi, dándole una mirada fulminante.

-Sí, eso es ser una mandona- Le siguió Fluttershy, alzando la voz.

-Querida, ese gesto fue muy grosero viniendo de ti- Agregó Rarity, dándole una mirada reprobatoria. -Sobre-todo teniendo en cuenta que estamos frente a la realeza- Añadió, señalando discretamente a Twilight.

-Chicas, yo no…-

-Shimmer, no puedes impedir que Pinkie haga lo que quiera. Si ella quiere saltar en el ascensor, no tienes derecho a impedírselo- Dijo Applejack, dándole una mirada molesta.

La princesa de la amistad estaba observando la discusión sin sentido ¿a qué había venido todo eso Sunset Shimmer solo le había dicho a Pinkie que no saltara en el ascensor y sus amigas habían regañado a la pobre chica sin razón aparente solo porque había reprendido a la joven rosada.

-Solo lo dije por su seguridad. No les digo más nada si van a tratarme de esa manera. Siempre soy yo la mala de la película- Murmuró, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Eso es Sunset, calladita te ves mejor- Advirtió Rainbow con frialdad.

El ascensor rápidamente llegó al piso XVI como queriendo apiadarse de Sunset Shimmer, quien fue la primera en salir de él, se acercó a la puerta de su departamento, insertó la llave, y dejó pasar a las demás quienes se encontraban detrás de ella, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

El departamento no era muy grande, pero sí bastante acogedor. Conformado por un par de habitaciones, con su baño y un balcón cada una, una pequeña sala de estar cerca de la cocina, un comedor, y un cuarto para lavar la ropa, tenía todo lo necesario para que una joven como Sunset Shimmer pudiese vivir por su cuenta.

-Bueno, ¿hay música o qué- Preguntó Rainbow Dash en tono grosero, acostándose en el sofá de la sala.

Sunset asintió lentamente, señalándole el reproductor de música que se encontraba al lado del televisor y entregándole el control remoto, manteniendo una mirada distante y triste en su rostro.

-Querida, sé una buena anfitriona y por favor tráeme un-

-Me voy a mi habitación.- Sunset se dio la vuelta bruscamente, alejándose de sus amigas seguido de entrar a su dormitorio y cerrar la puerta con llave.

Una vez que estuvo segura de que nadie la seguía y se encontraba sola, se sentó en la cama, hundiendo su cara entre las manos.

¿Por qué sus amigas la trataban de esa forma Ni que ella hubiera hecho algo malo, lo único que hizo fue advertirle a Pinkie que no saltara por su seguridad. ¿Y así le pagaban ¿En vez de agradecerle por preocuparse tanto por su amiga…La acusaban de mandona

Todo esto empezó después del incidente Anon-a-miss, y si bien ya se sabía quién era, ella sentía que sus amigas la seguían tratando de la misma forma en la que lo hicieron durante esos días insoportables. Con frialdad, culpándola de todo, y sin creerle nada.

Sunset gimió cuando la primera de muchas lágrimas trazó el camino hacia sus mejillas. Se sentía tan sola…Ni siquiera el fuerte volumen de la música proveniente de la sala podía llegar a ella. Solo…Solo oía el silencio, la soledad…Algo que en verdad la aterraba.

Prev

Name

Type your review for this chapter here...

Post Review As

vean mi otro aporte

Saga Del Alicornix Libro 1 Nuevo Comienzo 1


End file.
